His Equal on Earth
by Eochaid
Summary: Un dieu déchu privé de ses pouvoirs. Une Agente du S.H.I.E.L.D qui en a engrangé une dose mortelle. Un marché entre deux maîtres du mensonge. Et des vérités derrière les vérités.
1. Prologue

**Bienvenu !**

J'ai commencé cette fiction il y a un bon moment déjà, mais j'aimerai l'améliorer. Je la poste donc ici, en espérant que vos review m'aideront.

Cette fiction est classée T, mais certains chapitres seront édités en M, auquel cas je préviendrai.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Chevrolet noire glissait en silence sur la route. Ses phares déchiraient la nuit tandis qu'elle avalait la distance à une vitesse démesurée. La sinueuse deux voix rurale était dépourvu de radar, sans quoi le bolide serait passé sous le flash une bonne douzaine de fois. La carrosserie métallisée était si impeccable qu'elle en refléterait presque les innombrables étoiles qui piquetaient la voute sous laquelle elle filait. Une ombre dans la nuit, précédées de feux éclatant.

Au volant, Natasha Romanoff conduisait sans ce soucier des limites de vitesses, pressée de retrouver sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle était en congé depuis bientôt deux semaines et avait choisi de les passer à Paris. Histoire de mettre un océan entre elle et les catastrophes extraterrestres. Cependant, l'automne français ne s'était pas montré clément, et les averses avaient succédés aux averses neuf jours durant. Aussi, quand le soleil s'était décidé à pointer, Natasha, excédée par la ville terne et maussade, n'avait pas attendu d'avantage pour prendre l'air. Une journée à arpenter les routes de campagnes dans sa décapotable, cheveux au vent et peau dorant au soleil, avait rétabli son morale. Ce qui dans son cas, signifiait qu'à l'occasion d'une éventuelle contrariété, l'envie de meurtre passait au second plan après la pulsion massacrante.

L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D négocia adroitement un virage, puis embraya d'un geste souple et mécanique. Le moteur gronda tandis que la voiture bondissait en avant. Natasha contint un sourire d'exaltation. Ce qu'elle aimait son petit bijou !

C'est alors que le ciel se fendit subitement pour déverser une aveuglante colonne de lumière chamarrée devant son pare-chocs. Avant qu'un quelconque sentiment d'affolement ou de stupéfaction ne puisse la submerger, elle écrasa la pédale de frein. Les pneus protestèrent en crissant sur le bitume de la route. Si elle avait mis sa ceinture, la russe se serait retrouvée plaquée contre son siège. Mais elle n'avait pas mis sa ceinture, aussi se retrouva-t-elle projetée contre le tableau de bord. Un choc sourd ébranla la voiture, pourtant Natasha avait anticipé la secousse, et était parvenue à ne pas s'assommer contre son volant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une silhouette valdinguer par-dessus la voiture. Ah. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait heurté sa voiture, c'était sa voiture qui avait heurté quelqu'un. Son bolide maintenant à l'arrêt, l'agent Romanoff, s'éjecta au dehors, pistolet en main. D'accord, elle venait de renverser quelqu'un, ce qui, en l'occurrence faisait d'elle le danger potentiel, mais ce quelqu'un avait surgit au milieux de la foudre. Et appeler « foudre » cet espèce de phénomène gargantuesque était un euphémisme. D'où le pistolet.

Natasha se dirigea lentement vers le point de chute probable du corps. L'air était saturé de fumée, si bien qu'elle n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant elle. Une odeur de roussi lui déposa un gout acre au fond de la gorge. Elle prit soin de se déplacer dans un silence absolu, son arme braquée devant elle, prête à faire feu.

Un souffle de vent vint alors dissiper la fumée, rétablissant sa visibilité. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'immense empreinte calcinée caractéristique du Bifrost au centre de laquelle elle avait freinée. La seconde fut le dos de la silhouette qui se redressait à quelques pas d'elle.

Il portait des bottes noires de cuir souple et un pantalon noir seyant, par-dessus lequel tombait une tunique d'un vert sombre. Une tenue d'un esthétique indubitablement asgardien. Cependant l'individu ne l'était pas. Même sans ses usuels long manteaux noirs et émeraude doublés d'or, le dieu était parfaitement reconnaissable.

\- Loki, siffla Natasha, pointant déjà le canon de son révolver sur lui.

Loki se retourna nonchalamment, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

\- Agent Romanoff. Quelle surprise.


	2. 1 : Le dieu humain

La Chevrolet avait redémarré et roulait ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait quelques instant plus tôt, avant d'être frappée par la foudre du Bifrost. A la seule différence près qu'elle comptait maintenant deux passagers à son bord.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ? Gronda Natasha, à deux doigts de commettre un déicide.

Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil ironique.

\- N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? Sinon que ferais-je dans votre…

Il balaya le plafond de la Cabriolet du regard, hésitant sur le terme à employer.

\- Voiture, Lâcha la russe.

Elle secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait Odin en décidant de bannir son fils adoptif sur terre ? Oh bien sûr, se retrouver prisonnier du monde qu'il méprisait plus qu'aucun des Neuf, privé de ses pouvoirs, aussi inoffensif qu'un simple mortel, cela constituait une punition exemplaire pour le dieu. Seulement il semblait à Natasha que les humains s'en trouvaient punis aussi. Si tant est que Loki disait vrai.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été prévenu ? Explosa-t-elle, Thor était censé maintenir le contact.

A la mention de son frère, Loki se rembrunit. Il répondit néanmoins :

\- Le Bifrost n'est pas encore parfaitement exploitable, il n'avait assez d'énergie que pour un voyage.

La russe en avait assez entendu, elle tendit la main pour attraper son portable, mais le dieu lui saisit le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Natasha quitta un bref instant la route des yeux pour le fusiller du regard, mais les insondables iris vertes ne cillèrent pas.

\- Réfléchissez agent Romanoff, vos amis ont tous une raison de vouloir ma mort, que se passera-t-il si vous les appelez ?

\- Il fallait y penser avant d'attaquer New York, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai été envoyé sur Midgard ? Ce n'est pas un choix quelconque de la part d'Odin. Le Père d'en haut espère qu'à l'instar de Thor précédemment, la humble condition dans laquelle je me trouve me guide vers la rédemption.

Sa voix suintait d'ironie sur cette dernière phrase. La jeune femme peinait à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Donc la terre est ton purgatoire, commenta-t-elle placidement.

\- Un prison et rien de plus, siffla Loki.

Alarmée par son brusque revirement d'humeur, Natasha vérifia d'un coup d'œil que ses armes étaient bien à porté de main. Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer, tandis que l'écran s'allumait, nimbant l'habitacle d'un halo bleu. Elle recevait un appel de Steve. Comme elle décrochait, le dieu lui décocha un regard équivoque.

\- Steve, dit-elle en guise de salutation.

\- _Natasha, je suis avec Tony et Fury. Nous venons de recevoir un message d'Asgard._

Le regard de Loki se fit attentif, et la russe, réalisant qu'il conservait des sens supérieurs aux mortels en dépit de sa condition réduite, décida de se montrer prudente.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- _Tu ne vas pas aimer. C'est a propos de Loki._

Le dieu se fendit en un sourire hilare, mais ne moufta pas.

\- _Steve, ça urge_ , fit la voix de Tony au micro, _si tu pouvais laisser tomber les précautions et lui dire, ça vaudra mieux pour nous tous._

Natasha pouvait sans peine imaginer le regard exaspéré que le soldat décocha à Stark. Il obtempéra néanmoins :

\- D _eux corbeaux sont arrivés, Hugmun et Mimni, d'après Tony_ , expliqua-t-il en buttant sur les noms.

\- Hugin et Munin, corrigea machinalement Loki à voix basse.

- _Savoir leur nom est superflu_ , commenta à son tour Fury, _venez-en au fait Rogers_.

\- Ondin les a envoyé pour nous avertir : Loki est sur terre.

L'intéressé contenait à grand peine sous amusement. Agacée, la russe demanda :

\- Le message ne dis rien d'autre ?

Seul le silence lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Steve ?

Ce fut la voix de Tony qui s'éleva :

\- _Des volatiles de l'espace annonçant le retour du néogothique, soit celui qui a lancé les chitauris sur New York, manipulé Clint et Selvig, tué Coulson, réveillé Hulk, presque abattu un heliporteur et tenté de se servir de moi - vous remarquerez au passage que je suis le seul qu'il n'a pas pu atteindre, on se demande vraiment qui est le génie ici - ça me semblait suffisant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? Des carottes géantes extraterrestres ?_

Même Loki afficha une mine perplexe quand à ces derniers mots.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, Stark, rétorqua sèchement la russe.

\- _Donnez-moi ce téléphone_ , gronda Fury, _agent Romanoff ?_

\- Directeur.

\- _D'après Odin, les pouvoirs de Loki lui ont été retirés. Tous ces pouvoirs. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a perdu sont immortalité et ses capacités de régénération. Cependant les Asgardiens ne nous ont pas indiqués où ils l'avaient envoyé, et ce, volontairement. Ils refusent qu'on interfère. Nos satellites ont captés une haute activité d'énergie, manifestement extraterrestre, il n'y a pas longtemps, mais ils ont été brouillés et la source a été perdue. Tony essaie de contacter Banner pour travailler là-dessus. Je tenais à vous avertir, Loki peut-être n'importe où._

Si le début des explications de Nick avait renfrogné le dieu, l'avertissement le fit ricaner. Il se cala dans son siège comme pour attendre de voir quelle serait la réaction de la veuve noire. Celle-ci hésita un court instant, puis répondit :

\- Comprit Nick. Je vous recontacte. Tenez-moi informée.

Et elle raccrocha.

Loki se redressa, incrédule, ses yeux allant du portable à la russe.

\- Vous avez oublié de leur dire que j'étais dans votre voiture, commenta-t-il finalement.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

\- J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'ils me cherchent.

Natasha se garda de répondre. Sa conversation avec Steve et les autres l'avait incité à la réflexion. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour conclure que les Avengers n'étaient pas en état de s'occuper d'un dieu bannit. Tony se remettait à peine de son bref passage à travers le portail et Banner avait un trop important « problème caractériel » comme dirait Stark, pour qu'on le laisse s'approcher de Loki. Quand à Steve, il en avait subit assez depuis son retour dans la société. Sa seule raison d'endurer d'avantage était la recherche de Bucky, qu'il menait sans répit. Et le S.H.I.E.L.D, que Nick reformait d'arrache-pied depuis qu'il l'avait démantelé, n'était pas encore opérationnel. Restait Barton, mais au vue de ses derniers contacts avec le dieu, il était inutile d'y penser.

Ainsi, puisque tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Loki était impuissant, elle pouvait très bien le gérer elle-même le temps de son séjour sur terre.

\- A combien de temps est fixé ta peine ? S'enquit-elle.

\- A perpétuité.

La Chevrolet fit un brusque écart et vint s'immobiliser sur le côté de la route. Natasha posa son avant-bras sur le volant et se tourna vers le dieu.

\- A perpétuité ? Répéta-t-elle.

Loki retroussa les lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

\- Mais si votre réelle interrogation est : ai-je un moyen de quitter Midgard un jour ? Alors la réponse est oui. Il existe plusieurs options.

\- Qui sont ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Un cliquètement d'arme se fit entendre, et le dieu haussa un sourcil devant le canon du pistolet pointé sur sa poitrine. Ils se confrontèrent un instant du regard, puis il finit par soupirer avant de lâcher :

\- Je doit d'abord récupérer mes pouvoirs.

\- Odin te les a retiré.

\- Odin ne sais pas tout.

La russe rengaina son arme.

\- Bonne chance pour trouvez une autre solution. Il est hors de question que tu recommences tes petits tours.

\- Alors vous-pouvez d'ors et déjà me livrer à vos amis parce que je…

Natasha pressa le bouton de la radio et augmenta le volume pour ne plus l'entendre.

Ils furent piégés dans des embouteillages monstres en arrivant sur le périphérique, et la veuve noire prit alors conscience que, d'une part, un océan n'était pas suffisant pour la prémunir des catastrophes extraterrestres et que, de l'autre, ses derniers jours de congés venaient d'être ruinés par l'arrivée de Loki.

Elle abaissa la vitre de sa portière et passa la tête au dehors afin d'avoir un plus large aperçue de l'immense file de véhicules klaxonnant, mais n'en vit pas le bout. Contrarié, elle retourna à l'intérieur et remonta la vitre. Un bruit de papier froissé à côté d'elle attira son attention. Loki s'était emparé du manuel d'utilisation des fonctions spéciales de sa Chevrolet reposant dans la boite à gant, et le feuilletait avec une curiosité feinte.

\- Repose ça, ordonna Natasha.

Mais le dieu feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu, trop occupé qu'il était à comparer le tableau de bord à l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Avant que la russe puisse l'en empêcher, il pianota sur le panneau de commande tactile. Le mode offensif de sa voiture s'activa, déverrouillant les commandes d'arsenal, alors que le blason du S.H.I.E.L.D s'affichait à l'écran.

\- Intéressant, commenta Loki.

La jeune femme s'empressa de désactiver le mode attaque et utilisa la reconnaissance digitale de son ordinateur de bord pour interdire au dieu toute licence sur son bolide. Elle lui arracha ensuite le manuel des mains et le rangea à sa place.

Loki se rapatria donc sur le guide touristique parisien qui traînait dans la poche de portière et qui n'avait jamais servi jusque-là. Estimant la brochure moins nuisible entre ses mains qu'un manuel d'armement, Natasha le lui laissa. Le voyant intrigué au plus haut point par l'image de la tour Eiffel, elle se sentit obligée de lui concéder quelque éclaircissements. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une pointe de solidarité humaine, qui la poussait à vanter son monde.

\- La tour Eiffel. L'une des plus importante attraction parisienne.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition de « tour».

Le ton méprisant qu'il employait la fit répliquer froidement :

\- Et pourtant c'en est une.

\- Cette espèce d'immonde assemblage de métal ? Est-ce que ça à au moins une utilité ?

Bien que russe vivant aux États-Unis, Natasha se sentit piquée au vif. Oui, il s'agissait définitivement de solidarité humaine.

\- Oui, assena-t-elle, elle sert de tour d'observation et de station d'émission radio.

Manifestement, une partie du vocabulaire qu'elle employait échappait au dieu.

\- Elle émet des ondes, précisa-t-elle. C'est un émetteur en puissance.

La lueur d'intérêt qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Loki ne présageait rien de bon. La russe prit la ferme résolution de le tenir éloigner de la tour Eiffel. Cette réflexion en amena d'autres, pour la plupart des questions sans réponses parmi lesquelles figuraient l'interrogation primordial : Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ?

A peine avait-elle formulée mentalement la question que tous les problèmes en découlant jaillirent à son esprit. Elles les classa pragmatiquement par ordre de priorité. Après un coup de klaxonne agressif à l'intention d'un abruti qui tentait de la doubler de force, elle s'empara une nouvelle fois de son portable et chercha le numéro de son hôtel. La réceptionniste lui répondit aimablement après trois bip sonores.

\- Bonsoir, Nathalie Romane au téléphone, annonça Natasha en un français égratigné par son accent, j'occupe la chambre 327 depuis quelques jours, et je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'en changer.

Elle passa ensuite dix minutes à expliquer à la réceptionniste paniquée que non, il n'y avait aucun problème avec sa chambre actuelle, elle désirait en changer pour une chambre familiale. Comme la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil semblait avoir du mal à rassembler ses idées, la russe soupira et expliqua sereinement :

\- Ecoutez mademoiselle, je séjourne à Paris depuis une semaine, un amie devait venir me rejoindre avec ses enfants mais il y a eu des complications et elle n'arrivera que quelques jours après eux. Elle m'a confié leur garde en attendant, d'où la nécessité pour moi de changer de chambre.

Après un silence, la réceptionniste finit par comprendre et s'employa à la recherche d'une chambre disponible.

\- _Cela risque de vous coûter un supplément_ , prévint-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Natasha avec une jovialité forcée.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, elle envisagea sérieusement d'éjecter le dieu sur la route, histoire de voir s'il était réellement mortel. Pour ses deux semaines de congés en France, elle avait jetée son dévolue sur un hôtel de luxe aux prix exorbitants. Elle avait, bien sûr, les moyens de se le permettre, au vue des innombrables primes gagnées aux S.H.I.E.L.D auxquelles elle ne touchaient que rarement. Mais l'idée de dépenser son argent pour Loki avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Voir d'extrêmement irritant.

\- Madame ? Reprit la réceptionniste. La chambre 411 est libre.

\- Parfait. Merci.

Natasha raccrocha et reposa furieusement son portable. Le dieu se racla la gorge.

\- Agent Romanoff ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les dieux ne dorment pas.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Mais les mortels si. Et que je sache, c'est-ce que tu es à présent, non ?

Un silence offensé lui répondit. Elle reprit sans y prendre garde :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, n'espère même pas que je vais te laisser te balader sur terre sans surveillance.

Loki laissa échapper un soupire lasse et ne prononça plus un mot.

La russe gara sa voiture dans le garage privé de l'hôtel. Elle se retourna pour prendre la casquette oubliée par Steve sur le siège arrière de la voiture et la tendit à Loki.

\- Met-ça.

Le dieu afficha une expression peu convaincue, mais Natasha insista :

\- Le monde entier connaît ton visage, et ta tenue attire déjà suffisamment l'attention comme ça.

\- Seriez-vous en train de me _protéger_ , agent Romanoff ?

\- Mon style c'est la furtivité. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer au bout de dix minutes.

En fait de furtivité, ils mirent moins de dix minutes à attirer l'attention. A peine avaient-ils franchi les imposantes portes tambour que les regards se tournaient déjà vers eux. L'étrange contraste entre la tenue asgardienne de Loki, aussi sobre soit-elle, et sa casquette frappée du logo d'un groupe de rock détonnaient incontestablement dans l'immense hall crème et ivoire tapissé d'une carpette vermeille.

\- Définissez : furtivité, lui glissa le dieu alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la réception.

\- Ferme-la, répliqua la russe en lui rabattant la visière de sa casquette devant les yeux.

Elle échangea les clefs puis ordonna à Loki de la suivre jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, il promena sur la cabine un regard observateur. Un bureaucrate glabre s'engouffra avec eux juste avant la fermetures des portes.

\- Troisième étage s'il-vous-plaît, souffla-t-il en ahanant.

Ni le dieu ni Natasha n'esquissèrent le moindre geste. Le cadre les dévisagea, perplexe, et eut un froncement de sourcil devant l'accoutrement de Loki. L'ascenseur s'éleva, dépassa le troisième étage et s'immobilisa au cinquième. Les portes coulissèrent mais le petit homme engoncé dans son costume obstruait la sortie, pétrifié par une incrédulité profonde. Un regard appuyé de la russe le fit s'écarter de leur chemin.

En franchissant le seuil de sa nouvelle chambre, Natasha eut la bonne surprise de constater qu'on avait transféré ses bagages. Puis elle se souvint que l'un de ses sacs étaient exclusivement réservé à ses armes et s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour en faire l'inventaire. Il ne manquait rien. Soulagée, elle balança le tout dans l'armoire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Loki, qui s'était débarrassé de sa casquette sitôt entré et avait entreprit de fouiller chaque placard et tiroirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, encore ? S'enquit-elle, méfiante.

Le dieu tourna vers elle un regard narquois.

\- Simplement de quoi me sustenter.

Une pointe d'agacement étreignit la russe devant le registre soutenu qu'il employait. Elle se demanda si c'était volontaire de sa part. Néanmoins, pour une raison étrange, ce style de langage était moins irritant dans sa bouche que dans celle de Thor.

Elle consulta sa montre. Vingt-deux heure quarante. Le service de restauration était sûrement fermé à cette heure, or elle devait bien avouer que, n'ayant rien avalé depuis le levé, elle mourrait aussi de faim.

Natasha ouvrit le mini-bar et l'inspecta brièvement puis en sortit deux barres chocolatées. Elle en lança une à Loki, qui l'attrapa au vol et y jeta un coup d'œil circonspect, et déchira l'emballage de la seconde. La russe avala la sienne en trois bouchées, ignorant le goût excessivement sucré mêlé à celui, dénaturé, des produits chimiques. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi tout le monde adorait ces condensée de gluten et de cholestérol.

Le dieu la regarda faire, puis ouvrit à son tour l'emballage. Il considéra un moment la barre de chocolat avant de se décider à y mordre. A peine en eut-il croqué une bouchée qu'il décocha une œillade courroucée à Natasha, comme pour l'accuser de l'avoir trompé sur la marchandise. La russe se contenta de hausser les épaules puis alla lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre contigu à la sienne.

\- Tu dors ici.

Loki contourna le lit double couvert d'un édredon ocre et passa dans la chambre qu'elle lui désignait. Sitôt jeté un œil à l'intérieur, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Agent Romanoff...

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il désigna les lits jumeaux d'un mouvement de tête :

\- Ce sont des lits d'enfants.

Natasha sourit.

\- J'ai dis que tu dormais ici, pas que tu dormais dans un lit.

Et avant que le dieu ne puisse réagir, elle le menotta à la patère d'argent incrusté au mur.

\- Allons Romanoff, railla Loki, je vous inquiète tant que ça ?

\- Mortel ou non, je ne te fais pas confiance.

Elle referma la porte et la verrouilla avant qu'il ajoute quoique ce soit.


	3. 2: Corps humain, cœur de glace

Moins de vingt-quatre heures que Loki était sous sa garde, et Natasha n'en pouvait déjà plus. Après une nuit de réflexions quand à la manière dont elle allait gérer la situation, elle s'était décider à lui fournir une garde robe en priorité. Il avait beau porter des effets bien moins majestueux, sa tunique émeraude brodée d'onyx et ses bottes à lanières enfilées par dessus un pantalon noir brillant attiraient bien trop l'œil. Sans compter que Fury, en dépit de son manque de moyens considérables depuis la dissolution du S.H.I.E.L.D, pouvait toujours avoir recours à Tony pour une reconnaissance faciale. Il fallait donc impérativement couvrir le visage du dieu.

La première chose que fit l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D à son réveil fut donc d'emmener Loki dans le premier grand magasin du coin. En l'occurrence, elle se félicitait d'être à Paris, qui plus est sur les champs Élysées, où les grandes surfaces foisonnaient. Ce qui l'arrangeait moins, c'étaient les caméras disposées à chaque coin de rue, chaque entrée de commerces et jusqu'à chaque rayon de magasin.

Ce fut casquette visée sur la tête que Natasha fit entrer le dieu dans l'immense boutique. Elle piocha d'office dans les étalages de jean et de tee-shirt bon marché, mais Loki semblait faire une fixette sur les costards hors de prix. D'abord, il ne se contenta que d'y jeter des coups d'œil désireux, puis fit carrément la moue devant la pile de vêtements qui reposaient au fond du panier. Il se pencha finalement vers la russe pour persifler à voix basse :

\- Vous figurez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserai m'affubler de ces espèces d'accoutrements ridicule ?

Natasha l'incendia du regard et répliqua en lui plaquant un tee-shirt contre la poitrine :

\- Rappelle-moi qui porte un casque à cornes ? Parce que je n'ai jamais vu un truc aussi ridicule. Maintenant ferme-là et va essayer ça.

Loki afficha un tel air dégoutté lorsqu'il se retrouva en jean, tee-shirt et casquette, qu'elle lui concéda une infime marge dans le choix de ses habits. Des chemises vinrent remplacer les tee-shirt, et les coupes droites ou larges des jeans furent rejetées pour ne garder que les coupes stretch. Le dieu semblait avoir une prédilection pour les couleurs noires et vertes, aussi élimina-t-il toutes les autres teintes. Natasha fut cependant implacable sur le port de capuche, et dut presque user de son arme pour forcer Loki à porter des baskets.

L'après-midi était bien entamée lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le magasin. Le soleil était doux et doré. Après tout ce temps passée enfermée, à respirer l'air climatisé des grandes surfaces, la russe n'aspirait plus qu'à profiter des quelques heures restantes avant le crépuscule. L'apparence du dieu étant désormais banalisée, avec sa veste à capuche, son jean noir et ses baskets de ville, sans oublier les lunettes de soleil qui masquaient son regard, ils pouvaient circuler sans inquiétude.

Natasha descendit dans le métro, Loki à sa suite, et fendit d'un pas vif la foule dense qui encombrait les couloirs. Elle acheta deux tickets aux bornes, passa les tourniquets, puis se rendit sur le quais et monta dans le wagon de tête une fois le train arrivé. La jeune femme surveillait le dieu sans relâche, lequel était trop absorbé par sa contemplation attentive de ce qui l'entourait pour s'en formaliser.

Elle l'avait observé toute la journée, cherchant à déchiffrer son regard. Mais si celui-ci était expressif, ces pensées demeuraient insondables. Même privé de ses pouvoirs, Loki demeurait capable de se composer un masque permanent qu'il modelait à sa guise. Et ce n'était pas pour plaire à la russe. Elle en savait assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il devait d'ors et déjà avoir échafaudé un plan lui permettant de tirer sa carte du jeu. La dernière fois, elle l'avait presque percé à jour, en devinant qu'il projetait de ce servir d'Hulk, en serait-elle encore capable ? Il se méfierait maintenant, si elle tentait à nouveau de jouer les innocentes.

Ils quittèrent le métro pour ressortir dans les rues de Paris. Natasha n'avait pas de destination précise, elle avait seulement besoin de marcher un peu. L'inertie la rendait folle, et la perspective de passer le reste de sa journée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, aussi confortable soit-elle, ne la tentait pas.  
Elle gagna ainsi les bords de Seine, et adopta dès lors une démarche plus modérée, sans plus réfléchir à son itinéraire. Les eaux vertes suivaient paresseusement leur cours, clignotant d'une myriade de soleils miniatures. Mains dans les poches, la russe avançait en suivant du regard les péniches et bateaux-mouche qui défilaient en silence. Autour d'elle, des couples, des familles, des grappes d'amis qui, tous, déambulaient insouciamment.  
Natasha n'était pas venu à Paris pour se détendre ou couler des quelques jours paisibles. C'était chose impossible dans cette ville. La capitale était trop fébrile, trop dynamique pour permettre à quiconque de se poser. Mais c'était ce que recherchait la russe : un lieu singulièrement différent de ceux dont elle venait, dans lequel elle pouvait néanmoins retrouver cette inépuisable énergie de vie.

La voix cassante de Loki vint la tirer de ses réflexions.

\- Avez-vous bientôt finit de me promener ainsi ?

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche de jean. Elle le tira, jeta un coup d'œil à la photo affiché à l'écran et décrocha.

\- _Natasha ?_

 _-_ Clint.

\- _J'étais en mission_. _Je viens d'apprendre pour l'autre enfoiré._

La russe fit abstraction de l'amusement ostensible de Loki et répondit :

\- Fury t'as briefé ?

\- _Non, Stark. Il a piraté mon communicateur de terrain pour me passer le message. Il en a profité pour m'envoyer l'invitation._

\- Quelle invitation ?

Un silence étonné s'installa à l'autre bout du fil avant que l'archer ne réponde :

\- _Tony organise une soirée. Il a convié tous les Avengers -enfin je pensais qu'il l'avait fait- et quelques invités._

\- Je n'ai rien reçu...

En vérité cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle avait horreur des soirée mondaines, mais ce genre d'exclusion était étonnant de la part du millionnaire.

A côté d'elle, Loki l'apostropha soudain :

\- Agent Romanoff...

Elle lui fit signe de se taire tandis que Clint reprenait :

\- _Débrouille-toi pour y être, j'ai déjà accepté et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être la seule animation de la soirée._

La remarque lui arracha un léger sourire. Clint était encore plus associable qu'elle. Pour la bonne et simple raison que lui refusait de jouer la comédie.

\- Steve y sera, non ? Tu pourras toujours attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Agent Romanoff, insista Loki.

Elle voulut le foudroyer du regard, mais il lui tournait le dos, aussi se concentra-t-elle sur ce que disait Barton.

\- _Si tu ne viens pas c'est vers Banner que je les envois. Juste pour voir si un Hulk suffirait à calmer ces groupies._

 _-_ Clint !

\- _Ça va, je déconnais. Je vais régler ça avec Tony._

\- Tiens moi au courant.

\- _Ok. Soit prudente._

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Natasha rangea son portable dans sa poche, et s'adressa à Loki :

\- De deux choses l'une : Premièrement, ne m'appelle jamais « Agent » en public. Deuxièmement, quand je passe un coup de fil, ferme-là.

\- J'ai simplement pensé que vous préféreriez être avertie au plus tôt si un cas de figure comme celui-ci se présentait.

La russe fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

\- Quel cas de figure ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Loki répondit par un vague mouvement de tête. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'un gamin se tenait à trois pas d'eux, à les dévisager, bouche-bée. Un soupir lui échappa. Et merde. Il avait reconnu le dieu. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, peut-être justement parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais le fait était bien là.

Ledit dieu, qui s'était jusque-là gardé de réagir, décocha au gamin un sourire ironique. Le petit répondit par un vague rictus incertain. Natasha préféra intervenir avant que la situation ne dérape. Elle chercha un quelconque parent du regard, sachant que ceux-ci étaient aisément repérables la plupart du temps, car ils ne quittaient jamais leur progéniture du regard. Personne ne surveillait l'enfant. Alors elle se pencha vers lui, mains posées sur ses genoux et demanda d'une voix empruntée à une quelconque femme dotée d'un minimum d'instinct maternelle -ce qui n'était pas son cas.

\- Tu t'es perdu, petit ?

Ce fut au tour de Loki de soupirer. Le message était sans équivoque : Pourquoi perdre du temps avec le premier gosse venu ? Autant le faire déguerpir, et qu'on en parle plus.

Le gamin secoua négativement la tête, et Natasha sentit déjà l'impatience affleurer.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta maman ?

Les lèvres du petit se mirent à trembler tandis que de grosses larmes lui coulaient soudain des yeux. La russe contint un grimace. Aïe. Elle venait de comprendre. L'enfant répondit entre deux sanglots :

\- Parce que... parce que... ma maman, elle est morte... à cause de luiiiii !

Merde, merde, merde. Natasha se redressa et attrapa le dieu par le bras.

\- Bon, lâcha-t-elle à l'intention du gamin, alors retourne voir ton père, nous il faut qu'on y aille.

Il fallait qu'ils déguerpissent d'ici, et en vitesse. Les pleurs de l'enfant, stridents et hauts perché, ameutaient déjà les passants. La russe doutait que quiconque ne le croit, d'autant plus que le petit était américain, ce qui rendrait la communication difficile avec les parisiens se pressant autour de lui, mais elle préférait prendre ses précautions.

Alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la station de métro la plus proche, Loki dégagea son bras et ralentit le pas.

\- N'aurait-il pas été préférable de le tuer ? S'enquit-il.

Natasha lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne souriait pas, et affichait un sérieux glaçant, mais elle ne s'y trompait pas. Le dieu la testait.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Mais c'était préférable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D ne tuent que lorsqu'il est _nécessaire_ de le faire, martela-t-elle.

Loki sembla méditer l'information. La russe tiqua. Elle détestait quand il prenait ce regard songeur.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel sans plus s'attarder, l'envie étant passée à Natasha de traîner plus longtemps dehors. Plus personne ne les regardait de travers désormais, et les rares coups d'œil qu'on leur adressait étaient admirateurs. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant comptoir de l'accueil, la réceptionniste dévora Loki du regard. Si bien que la russe fut presque soulagée que personne n'emprunte l'ascenseur avec eux. Elle laissa le dieu ôter ses lunettes et rabattre sa capuche, plongée trop profondément dans ses réflexions pour songer qu'il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un pour le voir dans le couloir. Fort heureusement, il n'en fut rien.

Natasha le fit entrer dans la chambre avant elle. A peine avait-elle verrouillée la porte qu'elle armait on bras pour lui décocher un fulgurant coup de poing. Loki fit volte face et cueillit son poing dans sa paume.

La russe esquissa un sourire. Le dieu avait cherché à la testé ? Eh bien elle faisait de même. Et le teste s'avérait être un succès. Elle avait rencontré exactement la résistance attendue. Il avait paré son coup avec la force qu'on attendrait d'un homme de son gabarit, non avec celle, surnaturelle, d'un dieu.

Un éclair glaciale de colère passa dans les yeux de Loki. Repoussant son bras, il la saisit fermement à la gorge. La pression qu'il exécuta sur son larynx la priva instantanément d'air.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, agent Romanoff, siffla-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que je...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, le regard soudain hanté par la perplexité.

\- Comme est-ce... ?

Natasha ne le laissa pas achever. Souple et agile comme un chat sauvage, elle se débarrassa en un instant de son étreinte et, d'une prise habile, le jeta à terre. Loki se releva, la mine sombre, mais quand il se tourna vers elle, la russe surprit une lueur triomphante dans ses yeux. Elle ne bougea pas, demeurant sur ses gardes. La surprise qu'elle avait perçut dans son regard un instant plus tôt était bien réelle. Quoique le dieu est découvert, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le téléphone de sa chambre choisit ce moment là pour sonner, instaurant une trêve tacite entre eux. Natasha décrocha en avertissant Loki du regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'ouvrir, cette fois.

\- _Bonsoir, la réception à l'appareil, j'ai bien Nathalie Romaine ?_

\- Tout à fait.

\- _Nous avons un colis pour vous à l'accueil, voulez-vous qu'on vous le dépose ou pouvez-vous passer le prendre ?_

L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D jeta un bref coup d'œil au dieu.

\- Je descend tout de suite, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle alla au plus vite récupérer son colis, un volumineux paquet étonnement léger, et s'empressa de regagner sa chambre, peu tranquille à l'idée d'avoir laissé Loki sans surveillance. Après leur petite altercation, elle avait néanmoins besoin de ne plus l'avoir en sa présence, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un aller-retour au rez-de-chaussé.

La jeune femme le retrouva assit en tailleur à même le sol, le dos droit et les paupières closes en une posture méditative. Elle lâcha aussitôt son colis pour tirer son arme.

\- Inutile, agent Romanoff, lança le dieu déchu sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Quoi-que tu sois en train de faire, arrête immédiatement.

Loki souleva les paupières. Le soleil entrant par la baie vitrée fit étinceler ses prunelles vertes. Il étira les lèvres en un sourire narquois.

\- En seriez-vous capable ? Pourriez-vous me tuer, ici, de sang froid ?

Le dieu la confronta du regard, faisant-fit de l'arme braquée sur lui. Il se leva lentement.

\- Oh oui, vous le feriez, susurra-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Vous en mourrez d'envie.

Il la confronta du regard, et l'espace d'un battement de cœur, Natasha eut l'impression de revoir le Loki de New York. Le Loki tout puissant se jouant d'eux depuis l'intérieur même de l'overcraft. Son doigt se crispa imperceptiblement sur la détente.

Le sourire du dieu se fit sardonique. Il se tenait maintenant si près d'elle que le canon du pistolet se trouvait collé à sa poitrine, juste en face du cœur.

\- Seulement, poursuivit-il, ce n'est pas nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait seulement _préférable_.

Le déclic s'opéra soudain dans l'esprit de la russe : il voulait qu'elle tire. Ce n'était qu'une autre provocation destinée à la tester, une fois de plus.

Mais elle ne voulait plus jamais rentrer dans son jeu.

Natasha laissa quelques secondes lourdes de tensions s'écouler, et baissa son arme.


	4. 3 : Tout sauf innocent

Il pleuvait le matin de leur départ. Natasha quitta l'hôtel tôt. Dehors, la nuit retirait ses dernière ténèbres de Paris, les réverbères n'avaient déjà presque plus d'utilité. Cependant l'heure matinale n'empêcha pas la circulation d'être déjà dense. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent piégés sur les quais de Seine, la russe sentit poindre la pointe d'irritation qui la titillait depuis l'arrivée de Loki. Elle se carra dans le dossier de son fauteuil, et tenta de faire abstraction de la présence du dieu à ses côté en se focalisant sur le doux martèlement de la pluie que le vent rabattait sur le pare-brise de sa voiture. Deux feuilles mortes détrempées vinrent s'y coller, et elle actionna l'essuie-glace d'un coup sec.

A travers la glace constellée de gouttes, Natasha avisa soudain deux piétons courageux bravant l'averse, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Un couple. Ils s'engagèrent sur le Pont des Arts, et commencèrent d'inspecter les rambardes recouvertes de cadenas. Ils durent trouver un petit espace libre, car ils s'arrêtèrent finalement alors que l'homme sortait son propre cadenas des poches de son blouson. Se tenant l'un l'autre par la taille, ils l'accrochèrent parmi les autres, s'embrassèrent, jetèrent la clé à l'eau, et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, semblant oublier jusqu'à la pluie qui les arrosaient abondement.

La russe détacha son regard d'eux en contenant un soupire ennuyé. Coutume stupide. Elle s'aperçut que Loki avait lui aussi suivit la scène et, bien qu'il ne devait pas avoir tout saisit, sembler n'en penser pas moins. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne fit la moindre allusion, et ils poursuivirent sans un mot le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, comme contaminés par la flegme que la pluie déversait sur la capitale.

A l'aéroport, Natasha fit valoir son statut d'agent d'état afin d'esquiver et la douane, et la foule de voyageurs attendant leurs vols. Si elle avait suivi la procédure habituelle, Loki aurait été forcé d'ôter sa capuche à un moment où à un autre, et de découvrir son visage aux caméras, au public, et à la sécurité. Elle ne lui aurait alors pas donné plus d'une minute avant qu'il ne soit abattue à vue par les forces d'intervention. Aussi ne se détendit-elle que lorsqu'ils eurent embarqués en prioritaire dans l'avion et que celui-ci ait décollé.

Le voyage lui parut long et drainant, mais elle arriva finalement dans son immense duplex. La russe déposa ses bagages dans le hall et fit un geste de la main pour déclencher l'ouverture des volets roulants. Un raie de lumière orangé se dessina sur le sol, allant en s'accroissant jusqu'à ce que l'appartement soit baigné des rayons du soleil couchant. Loki étudia les lieux de son habituel regard critique, et ce qu'il vit sembla lui convenir. Cela n'étonna pas l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle avait été méticuleuse dans le choix de son logement : son duplex était spacieux et aéré, percé de baies vitrées qui lui assuraient une bonne luminosité à toute heure. Mais surtout, il surplombait une partie de New York. De toute évidence, c'était ce dernier point qui plaisait au dieu.

\- Ne touche à rien, ordonna Natasha avant de porter ses valises dans sa chambre, laquelle se trouvait à l'étage.

Elle rangea son arsenal, puis ses affaires de toilettes et enfin ses vêtements. Elle termina par le colis envoyé par Tony à son hôtel quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une fastueuse robe de soirée, qu'elle devinait parfaitement ajustée à sa taille. Un holo-projecteur de la taille d'un ongle avait été glissé dans le paquet. Au contact des doigts de la russe, il s'était allumé et avait projeté une date en chiffre bleutée. Une façon pour le millionnaire de l'inviter à sa soirée. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé. Après avoir balancé un moment au sujet de la robe, Natasha la suspendit dans sa penderie, décidant que la jeter au feu ne serait peut-être pas très correct, puis redescendit.

Elle se pétrifia à mi-hauteur des marches en découvrant Loki de nouveau en pleine méditation. Cette fois, elle ne perdit pas de temps à le menacer, et bondit sur lui pour lui décocha un coup de pied à la mâchoire. Ébranlé, le dieu ouvrit les yeux et lui décocha un regard ulcéré.

\- Quoi que tu sois en train de tramer, si je te surprend encore une fois, je te tue, gronda la russe.

Le visage de Loki se fendit en un sourire méprisant.

\- Allons, agent Romanoff, ne me dites pas qu'un simple voyage astrale vous inquiète ?

Elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'afficher son incompréhension, sachant qu'il avait volontairement employé un terme qu'elle ne pouvait saisir.

\- Tu disais ne plus avoir de pouvoirs.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas. Les voyages astraux ne sont en rien liés à la magie, ce ne sont que des facultés que même un Midgarien pourrait développer.

\- Peu importe, trancha la russe. Ne recommence pas.

Le dieu poussa un soupire las. Natasha le fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle poussait la porte quand un violent vertige la fit soudain chanceler. La russe se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte et ferma les yeux, attendant que le monde cesse de tourner autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle surprit le regard attentif de Loki dans le miroir. Étonnée de ce moment de faiblesse et furieuse que le dieu en ait été témoin, elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Natasha commanda des calzones pour le dîner, que Loki mangea avec sa circonspection habituelle quand à tout ce qui touchait aux aliments terriens. Elle l'enferma ensuite dans la chambre d'amis, brancha les caméras de surveillance dont la pièce était équipée, activa le circuit électrifiant les fenêtres et verrouilla la porte. Alors seulement, elle se sentit plus tranquille.

La russe passa dans la salle d'entraînement dont était pourvu son duplex et entama ses exercices. De temps à autre, elle jetait des coups d'œil à son portable, sur l'écran duquel elle recevait les images filmées par les caméras. Loki était nonchalamment installé sur le lit, jambes croisées et regard voguant sur le plafond. Cependant, chaque fois qu'elle consultait son mobile, il tournait les yeux vers l'objectif, comme s'il se savait observé. Il agissait de même dans l'hovercraft, songea soudain Natasha. Elle interrompit la série de mouvements d'attaque qu'elle était en train d'exécuter pour scruter l'image du dieu. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard une fois de plus, mais il lui sembla déceler une trace d'irritation dans ses yeux. Après un instant à le confronter indirectement du regard, la russe retourna à ses exercices.

Elle sortit deux heures plus tard de la salle, poisseuse de sueur et les joues rouges. Une nouvelle douche serait peut-être nécessaire avant de se mettre au lit. Sous le jet d'eau fumante, Natasha se remémora le vertige inexpliqué qui l'avait assaillit dans la soirée. Quelque chose clochait avec elle. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait constaté un déclin de ses performances physiques. Son endurance diminuait, elle récupérait moins vite que d'ordinaire et ses cycles de sommeil s'accroissaient. En un mot, elle faiblissait. Sa baisse de niveau était encore mince, mais n'avait pas de raison d'être. La russe avait d'abord tenté d'ignorer ces signaux, cependant son malaise était le signal en trop. Elle faiblissait, et n'entrevoyait aucune explication à cela.

Natasha quitta la salle de bain vêtue d'une nuisette noire, et monta à l'étage. La tête se mit à lui tourner violemment lorsqu'elle eut atteint le haut des marches. La jeune femme tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber, haletante. Elle contrôla son pou du bout des doigts. Son rythme cardiaque était plus lent que sa moyenne habituelle. Bon sang mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Le vertige passa comme il était venu, la laissant nauséeuse. La russe attendit que les pulsations de son cœur reviennent à la normal pour se mettre au lit, puis inspecta une dernier fois la chambre de Loki. Elle se redressa brusquement en constatant qu'il n'était plus étendu sur son matelas, mais se détendit en le découvrant debout, face aux fenêtres. Cette fois, il ne se tourna pas vers les yeux aveugles des caméras, et demeura immobile, le visage hors du champ visuel des appareils. Natasha ne voyait ainsi qu'un dos droit se découpant devant les lumières de New York. Elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser, puis n'eut plus la force de raisonner et sombra dans le sommeil.

Elle avait oublié de baisser les volets avant de s'endormir, aussi fut-elle réveillée dès que le jour commença à poindre. La russe cligna des paupières et s'étira paresseusement, savourant la chaleur de ses draps. Un scintillement attira son œil, et elle découvrit la robe de Tony suspendu dans son armoire entrouverte. Elle se renfrogna aussitôt, se remémorant soudain les derniers événements. Toute joie du réveil envolée, elle se leva, passa dans la salle de bain le temps d'une toilette sommaire, se servit un café fort, puis se décida enfin à aller ouvrir au dieu.

Il dormait quand elle consulta son portable, mais ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre. Loki n'était pas de ceux qui stagnent dans les toiles d'araignées de leurs rêves et se montrent confus et comateux lorsqu'on les tire trop brusquement du sommeil. Il se redressa nonchalamment, déjà parfaitement alerte et selon toute vraisemblance, l'esprit clair.

\- Le sens de l'hospitalité vous fait cruellement défaut, agent Romanoff, railla-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas un invité.

Natasha ne compléta pas sa réplique, laissant l'implicite flotter en silence. Le dieu haussa un sourcil narquois, puis se rembrunit tout à coup. Il voulut lui tourner le dos pour masquer son trouble, mais la russe avait déjà remarqué ses yeux brillants, la pellicule de sueur sur son front et la palpitation frénétique de son pou à sa gorge et ses tempes. Elle attrapa Loki par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner et appliqua sa paume sur son front. Sa peau était moite et brûlante. Un facteur assurément en discordance totale avec sa nature de Jotun.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, affirma Natasha en réprimant un sourire de joie mauvaise.

Le dieu s'écarta sèchement d'elle et siffla avec colère :

\- Ne m'imputez pas vos pathétique maux de mortels. Ce n'est que la conséquence de...

\- Loki, tu _es_ mortel désormais, asséna froidement la russe. Ce qui te rend vulnérable aux virus et aux bactéries terriennes.

Elle le laissa là pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et fouiller son armoire à pharmacie, puis revint avec un thermomètre et une boite de doliprane. La réticence à se laisser approcher était criante dans les yeux de Loki, mais la russe se montra implacable et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser scanner sa température. Trente-neuf six. Il l'ignorait probablement, mais le dieu conservait une résistance hors-norme. Un humain ordinaire serait cloué au lit avec une fièvre pareille. Natasha lui fit prendre un cachet, affectant d'ignorer l'air de dégoût et d'humiliation qui se peignait sur le visage de son patient. Elle le quitta ensuite, trop heureuse à l'idée qu'il serait trop faible pour l'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'au moment de fermer la porte de sa chambre qu'elle entrevit une lueur de détermination s'allumer dans le regard de Loki.

Natasha s'installa sur la table polie de sa salle à manger pour effectuer ses recherches. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour trouver les informations qu'elle désirait. Et celles-ci ne lui plurent pas.

Elle fit irruption dans la chambre où reposait Loki, la main sur la crosse de son arme. Peu lui importait qu'il soit mortel, dépourvu de ses pouvoirs ou malade, elle voulait des réponses à ses questions, peu importe comment elle devait les lui arracher.

Le dieu n'eut pas la force de se redresser lorsqu'elle entra. Natasha s'avança au bord du lit et déclara en passant son visage au crible, à la recherche de la moindre once de mensonge :

\- Les voyages astraux sont des dissociations du corps et de l'esprit permettant à ce dernier de voyager en pleine conscience sur différents plans. Autrement dit, ton esprit se balade librement entre les mondes.

Elle attendit, mais Loki ne trahit pas la moindre émotion. Il se contenta de l'affronter du regard. Sa respiration était forte et profonde, quelque peu sifflante. Le souffle d'un corps malade mettant tout en œuvre pour se rétablir. Le dieu ne devait pas être familier de tous ces symptômes, Natasha devait profiter de sa faiblesse pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait. Elle reprit :

\- Avec _qui_ es-tu entré en contact ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Elle laissa le "encore" en suspension.

\- Il n'y a que peu de créatures avec lesquelles on puisse communiquer lors d'un voyage astrale, et elles sont loin d'être fréquentables.

La russe demeura silencieuse, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre. Ce que Loki fit après une hésitation, et d'un ton agacé :

\- Les voyages astraux ne sont que des passe-temps, agent Romanoff.

Il sembla à Natasha qu'il disait la vérité, mais comment se fier à ce que racontait le dieu du mensonge, quand bien même était-il déchu ?

\- Je ne te crois pas aussi inoffensif que tu le prétend.

Il eut un sourire caustique.

\- Croyez-moi...

Elle balança un moment, puis se décida à tourner les talons. Il lui fallait reprendre contact avec les Avengers.

Ce ne fut qu'un infime bruissement dans son dos, mêlé à un léger déplacement d'air, mais ce fut suffisant pour que la russe face volte-face.

Loki s'était levé.

\- ... Je ne le suis pas, termina-t-il.

Un éclat argent brillant entre ses doigts. Natasha n'attendit pas d'avantage. Elle brandit son pistolet et tira.

Trois balles s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine du dieu, le faisant vaciller sous l'impact.

* * *

Cela faisait atrocement mal. Loki connaissait la morsure des poignards, l'estafilade d'une épée et la piqûre des flèches. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait les balles. Et par tous les enfers, c'était douloureux. Jusque-là, peu importe la blessure, ses capacités de rétablissement lui permettait de guérir en une poignée de secondes. Jusque-là, personne n'avait encore jamais touché ses points vitaux.

Cependant en cet instant, non seulement il était privé de magie, mais la midgarienne avait de surcroît soigneusement visé ses artères -enfin peut-être plus instinctivement que soigneusement étant donné qu'il l'avait pris par surprise mais peu importait.

Le dieu gisait renversé sur le dos, le sang écumant aux commissures de ses lèvres, haletant de douleur. Il sentait la brûlure des balles. Il sentait les petits morceaux de métal explosés dans sa chair. Il sentait ses forces décroître dramatiquement. A chaque inspiration, le sang affluait dans ses poumons perforés. A chaque expiration, il glougloutait dans sa gorge, le noyant de son atroce saveur métallique. Lui qui était né Jotun, il frissonnait sous la chape glaciale qui se propageait dans tout son corps, tandis que sur son buste croissaient de chaudes et poisseuses auréoles pourpres. Ses blessures le mettaient au supplice. Mourir le mettait au supplice.

Car s'était ce qu'il adviendrait, si Frigga tardait trop à prendre à sa décision. Alors que son cœur tentait désespéramment une nouvelle pulsation, le sang s'échappa à flot de ses blessures, et Loki sentit des fourmillement parcourir le bout de ses membres. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Déjà la réalité semblait s'estomper autour de lui. Il vit la midgarienne le dominer, observant impassiblement la scène. Avait-elle comprit qu'il n'espérait pas pouvoir l'atteindre par cette attaque ? Qu'il lui avait faire exactement ce qu'il voulait ? Il en doutait.

Voilà que même la douleur s'estompait. Le froid, la douleur, la moindre de ses sensations. Par tous les Enfers qu'il était tombé bas. Il commençait à présent à douter de la finalité de son plan. La première étape semblait compromise. Ce n'était pas normal. Cela n'aurait pas du prendre autant de temps. Tel qu'il connaissait Frigga...

 _Là._ Il venait de le percevoir.

S'il avait été en meilleur état, il en aurait souri. Elle l'avait fait. Exactement comme il s'y attendait.

La mort le frôla, puis s'éloigna.

Son pouvoir, libéré, afflua dans la moindre de ses fibres. Il était de nouveau complet. Il était de nouveau un dieu. Immortel.

* * *

Un instant elle le crut mort. Puis il frémit et cligna faiblement des paupières. Natasha hésita à vider son chargeur sur lui, mais après une seconde réflexion - durant laquelle elle entrevit Thor et notamment les éclairs qu'il invoquait- elle rengaina son arme et passa le bras du dieu par dessus son épaule pour le hisser sur le lit. Il siffla de douleur, mais elle ne se souciait pas d'aggraver sa souffrance.

La russe déchira sa chemise pour exposer sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. Mince, elle ne l'avait pas loupé. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?

Elle alla chercher une trousse de secours et s'attela à extraire la première balle. L'opération arracha des grognements de douleurs à Loki, mais il la laissa faire. Natasha inonda ensuite la plaie d'alcool à désinfecter. Cette fois, le dieu poussa un hurlement étranglé et tenta de se redresser. Elle le plaqua d'une main ferme au matelas le temps que la douleur passe, puis se saisit d'un fil et d'une aiguille. Lorsqu'elle approcha l'aiguille de la blessure, Loki lui saisit le poignet.

\- Assez, grogna-t-il.

La russe ouvrit la bouche pour protester vertement quand les plaies commencèrent à se résorber. Stupéfaite, elle les vit s'effacer en un millième de seconde, pour ne plus laisser qu'une peau lisse et neuve encore entachée de sang.

Le soupire de soulagement que poussa le dieu la ramena à elle même. Elle braqua son arme sur son front alors qu'il se rasseyait.

\- Ne fait pas le moindre geste ou...

\- Vous me tuerez ? ( Loki lui décocha un sourire carnassier ) Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vos armes ne peuvent plus rien contre moi.

Il glissa ses jambes hors du lit sans la quitter du regard et se leva lentement. Natasha gronda :

\- Comment as-tu pu guérir ?

\- Tous mes pouvoirs ne me sont pas revenus, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Frigga ne m'a permit que de récupérer mes capacités de régénération.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Frigga ? Quel est le rapport avec Frigga ?

\- C'est là toute la question, agent Romanoff. Odin a bien prit la décision de me retirer mes pouvoirs, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a opéré la condamnation. Seule la déesse dont je les tenait pouvait s'en charger. De même, elle seule peut me les restituer.

\- Et il s'agit de ta mère, souffla Natasha.

Une lueur glaciale passa dans les yeux du dieu, mais elle poursuivit sans y prendre garde.

\- Tu m'as manipulé. Tu voulais la pousser à te les rendre. Elle est ta mère, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé mourir. Tu as manipulé ta propre mère.

\- Elle n'est _pas_ ma mère, trancha froidement Loki.

La russe avait abaissé son arme tandis qu'ils parlaient, elle la repointa sur le cœur du dieu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'as retrouvé que ton pouvoir de guérison ?

Un léger ricanement lui répondit.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, que ferais-je encore ici ?

Quelque-chose dans la voix de Loki, au-delà de son habituel sarcasme, fit courir un frisson alarmé sur l'échine de l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle en avait désormais la certitude : Loki n'était pas inoffensif. Il ne l'avais jamais été.


	5. 4 : Une nouvelle donnée

Le cri franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle dormait encore. Natasha ouvrit les yeux tandis que son propre hurlement lui emplissait les oreilles, mais elle fut incapable de se redresser. Elle n'avait conscience que de la douleur infernal qui crépitait dans tout son corps. La moindre de ses fibres était mise au supplice : tout en elle semblait brûler, se déchirer, imploser. Son esprit affolé s'activait à en dérailler, cherchant des explications et des solutions qui n'existaient pas.

Une nuée de visions l'assaillit, se fondant l'une dans l'autre et défilant à une telle allure qu'elle ne put rien déchiffrer.

Sa voix se brisa, son cri faiblit, puis mourut, et elle tenta alors une inspiration, à bout de souffle.

Soudain tout cessa. La douleur disparut sans même avoir reflué préalablement, si brusquement qu'elle semblait ne l'avoir jamais habité. Son corps n'en gardait aucun écho, pas même le moindre fourmillement.

Natasha se retrouva seulement haletante et baignée de sueur, étendue dans son lit les bras en croix. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait pleuré, car des larmes froides dévalaient ses tempes, et en fut furieuse contre elle-même. Elle leva une main tremblante pour les effacer, et tressaillit au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Ils étaient brûlants.

De nouveau alerte, la russe se leva, tituba sous le coup d'un vertige passager, et ordonna finalement l'ouverture des volets d'un geste de la main. Elle enfila un legging et un sweat, puis fila dans sa salle de bain.

La première chose qu'elle constata dans son reflet fut la pâleur de son teint. Une pâleur maladive. Une pâleur mortelle. Puis quelque chose dans ses prunelles attira son attention. Elle se pencha vers la glace, tentant de saisir le elle-ne-savait-quoi d'inhabituel, mais un tintement sec s'éleva, et le miroir se fissura de part en part.  
Stupéfaite, Natasha recula vivement, contemplant sans comprendre les lézardes irisées qui courraient sur toute la surface du miroir. Elle les suivit stupidement du doigt, et le verre entama sa peau, l'ouvrant jusqu'au sang. Interdite, elle quitta la pièce en suçant la pulpe de son doigt.

La russe se sentait anormalement faible et fatiguée. Elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner composé d'œufs à la coque, de pancakes et de fruits, puis se remémora l'existence de Loki alors qu'elle se versait un jus d'orange. Elle massa distraitement son visage en un vain réflexe pour effacer les marques de fatigues avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

Elle avait craint de le retrouver en pleine méditation -ou voyage astrale, peu importe comment il appelait ça- mais il était simplement devant la fenêtre, un bras appuyé sur la vitre, à contempler les rues animés de New York. Un mépris non dissimulé peignait ses traits, et il mit un temps à réagir quand Natasha ouvrit la porte. Cette dernière n'étant pas d'humeur, elle n'attendit pas qu'il daigne remarquer sa présence et retourna à son jus de fruit.

Le dieu la rejoignit peu de temps après, étudia d'un bref coup d'œil la nourriture déposée sur la table, puis s'installa. Natasha serra les dents lorsque leur regard se croisèrent.

Il savait.

Selon toute vraisemblance, il l'avait entendu hurler. Il était parfaitement au courant de sa faiblesse actuelle, et cela la mettait hors d'elle.

Comme il mordait dans une pomme d'un air faussement détaché, la russe se sentit fulminer intérieurement. Avant même qu'elle puisse songer à dissimuler son irritation, son verre explosa entre ses doigts.

Sa colère retomba sur le champ, balayée par une vague d'incrédulité.

Encore ?

Elle secoua la main et l'essuya sur sa serviette, ignorant Loki qui avait cessé de manger pour la dévisager avec attention. Le papier s'imbiba de pourpre, et Natasha soupira d'exaspération en constatant qu'elle s'était entaillée la paume. Sans un mot pour le dieu qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, elle se leva, tenant sa main blessée pour ne pas souiller ses tapis, et retourna dans sa salle de bain fouiller armoire à pharmacie. Cependant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les doigt pour désinfecter les coupures, la stupeur lui coupa le souffle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Sa peau, certes encore poisseuse de jus de fruit et maculée de sang, était intacte. Pas la moindre égratignure. Incrédule, Natasha la plongea sous l'eau pour la nettoyer, et l'en retira blanche et lisse. Elle se remémora son doigt coupé un moment plus tôt, et l'examina à son tour, mais lui non plus ne portait plus la moindre blessure.

Consternée, la russe appliqua sa main contre le miroir brisé, et la fit courir d'un geste vif sur toute la surface. Lorsqu'elle sentit les entailles fraîches la picoter, elle tourna sa paume vers elle.

Les trois secondes suivantes la replongèrent dans l'enfer de l'attaque de New York. Car ce qui apparut dans ses blessures, lumineux, bleu et évanescent ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un fluide d'énergie issu tout droit du tesseract. Son inconscient s'activa alors, transmettant à son esprit les réminiscences du flot d'images dont il avait été inondé à son réveil, et qu'il avait enregistré malgré son incapacité à les déchiffrer. Aussi peu lisible qu'un rêve dont il ne subsiste que quelques vagues impressions, il ne lui livra que ce qu'il lui était possible d'identifier. Parce que l'image lui était familière, et qu'elle revenait souvent dans le défilé sans trêve d'informations : Un cube azuré. Captivant, brillant, menaçant. Dangereux.

\- Le Tesseract, souffla-t-elle, interdite.

La russe se laissa aller contre le lavabo, les mains appuyées sur le rebord. Elle commençait à se sentir dépassée. Tout cela excédait, et de loin, son champ de compétence. Un foutu dieu déchu qui parvenait à transcender son châtiment pour retrouver une parcelle de ses pouvoir, et maintenant un foutu cube extraterrestre qui revenait elle ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi dans sa vie. Rien qu'elle ne puisse régler d'un simple coup de feu bien ajusté. Elle avait horreur de l'admettre, mais il lui fallait de l'aide, au moins en ce qui concernait le tesseract. La veuve noire fit mentalement le tour des options qui s'offraient à elle. Le bilan tomba rapidement : Bruce Banner était le plus à même de lui être utile, juste devant Tony, mais l'ego de ce dernier lui mettait trop les nerfs à vif pour qu'elle puisse faire appel à lui.

Loki n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, il la dévisagea sans ciller. Natasha lui décocha un regard incendiaire, et passa dans sa chambre pour y récupérer son portable.

\- J'éviterai d'y toucher à votre place, indiqua la voix du dieu dans son dos alors qu'elle contournait le lit.

Elle fit volte-face. Il s'était déplacé rapidement et en silence, et se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte.

\- Et à ta place je ne mettrai même pas un pied dans ma chambre, gronda-t-elle en réponse.

Puis, sans tenir compte de son avertissement, elle se pencha pour saisir son portable. Mais alors que ses doigts s'en approchaient, ils libérèrent un courant crépitant de lumière bleue qui explosa littéralement le mobile.

Natasha se retourna vers le dieu, lequel leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il dit, amusé :

\- Dans votre propre intérêt, vous devriez également éviter tout débordement émotif.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Navré, agent Romanoff, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il vous arrive.

Obéissant à un geste de sa main, un tiroir s'ouvrit et lui jeta un pistolet. La russe attrapa l'arme au vol et la braqua sur le Loki.

\- Tu guéris peut-être rapidement, mais mes balles peuvent toujours t'atteindre, et je crois savoir que tu peux en souffrir. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je vide mon chargeur dans tous tes points sensibles, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais.

Le dieu ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la sonnette stridente de l'interphone l'interrompit. Natasha leva une main pour l'induire au silence et passa devant lui pour aller consulter la caméra de l'entrée. Elle pinça les lèvres en découvrant qui se tenait au pied de l'immeuble.

Et merde. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle hésita avant de décrocher, craignant de griller l'appareil, mais s'y résolut finalement avec la plus grande précaution :

\- Je t'ouvre Steve.

Le soldat disparu de son champ de vision après qu'elle eut pressé le bouton d'ouverture des portes. L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D se tourna ensuite vers Loki.

\- Va dans la salle de bain et n'en sort pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Ou je te livre à Fury sans hésiter.

Le dieu sembla avoir une vague hésitation, mais il obtempéra finalement sans discuter. Natasha fit un rapide tour des lieux, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'existence de Loki à dissimuler. Se remémorant au dernier moment qu'elle avait toujours son arme en main, elle la rangea dans le premier tiroir venu puis alla ouvrir à Steve.

Le sourire de celui-ci fana quelque peu lorsqu'il la vit. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement ce qui l'avait fait tiquer.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir m'emprunter Star Wars ? Plaisanta la russe pour couvrir les apparences.

Steve lâcha un rire bref en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Non, je venais à cause de Tony. ( Il fronça les sourcils quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la table du petit-déjeuner ) Je te dérange ?

\- Pas du tout. Stark ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ?

Le soldat se frotta la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Natasha comprit soudain et inclina la tête, amusée. C'était curieux de voir à quel point cette soirée les mettaient mal à l'aise. Clint, Steve, probablement Bruce, et elle. Ils étaient les Avengers, ils avaient combattu contre un dieu et son armé extraterrestre, mais ils craignaient une simple soirée. La plaisanterie fusa malgré elle :

\- Trop occupé ?

Il sourit à son tour.

\- Trop effrayé.

\- Tu plaisante ?

\- Natasha, la dernière fois que j'ai assisté à une soirée remonte à plus de soixante-dix ans, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une soirée !

La remarque arracha un rire à la russe.

\- Tu veux un briefing ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Natasha hocha la tête puis demanda en croisant les bras :

\- Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que tu as comme costume ?

La tête du soldat lui indiqua clairement que rien dans sa garde robe ne ferait l'affaire. Elle soupira. Il allait lui falloir accorder une journée à Steve pour lui donner le coup de main dont il avait besoin. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle devait d'abord régler deux ou trois points avec le dieu caché dans sa salle de bain. Elle alla ouvrir son ordinateur pour trouver son agenda.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es libre ?

* * *

Adossé au carrelage blanc et noir qui couvrait le mur de salle de bain, Loki contenait à grand peine son exaspération. La midgarienne l'avait enfermée comme elle le ferait d'un chien. En fait, elle le traitait ainsi depuis le début. Et lui se laissait promener et enfermer, à la suivre et à lui obéir comme un véritable... chien.

Il se morigéna en se répétant mentalement que ce n'était que pour un temps, qu'il était contraint de se montrer aussi docile pour l'instant, mais que tout cela changerait bientôt. Il fallait qu'il soit patient. Jusque là tout allait dans son sens, mais à la moindre erreur, tout déraperait. Patienter, progresser pas à pas, et rester sur ses gardes. Il avait pu constater que l'agent Romanoff avait quelques notions de manipulation. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dévoilé une partie de son jeu, il devait redoubler de prudence.

Loki croisa son propre regard dans le miroir et sourit à la vue des longues craquelures. Fort heureusement, il bénéficiait d'un avantage non négligeable sur elle, pourvu qu'il sache en user.

Les rires derrière la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Le visiteur inopportun n'était autre que le soldat. Il était encore une fois question de cette _soirée_ organisé par l'insupportable midgarien à l'armure. Lequel semblait porter sur les nerfs de tout le monde, y comprit sa propre race.

Loki songea un instant à s'inviter à l'événement pour y causer incognito quelques troubles, mais ce serait prendre trop de risques inutiles. D'autant plus que la midgarienne semblait encline à y aller, et qu'en l'état actuel des choses, elle causerait suffisamment de désordre à elle toute seule.

Sa peau se mit soudain à picoter, comme parcourue de minuscules décharges électriques. Le dieu sourit en sentant la perturbation crépiter dans les airs. Voilà que ça se reproduisait. Il était curieux de voir quelle serait la réaction de la midgarienne devant son ami.

Loki écouta le plus attentivement du monde ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte. De ce qu'il percevait, l'énergie retenue dans le corps de l'agent Romanoff faisait encore des siennes. L'angoisse et la douleur perçaient sa voix.

\- Natasha ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit le soldat.

Le dieu faillit soupirer devant la stupidité de la question. Il attendit, écoutant la midgarienne s'éloigner de son ami, probablement lui tourner le dos pour tenter de masquer son malaise. Un bruit de chaise renversée, une exclamation du midgarien au bouclier, et l'énergie qui vibrait toujours plus fort autours d'eux sans qu'ils en aient conscience.

Loki s'écarta soudain du mur auquel il était appuyé. L'énergie s'était mise à s'affoler, s'emballant violemment, hors de contrôle de la midgarienne. Il pesta intérieurement. Si le soldat s'apercevait de quoique ce soit, il ruinerait tout. Le dieu devait agir, rapidement, mais avec la plus grande précaution. Il réfléchit calmement, et fit son choix.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit devant son nez.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin parvenus à trouver une date quand le malaise se reproduisit. D'abord, ce ne fut que de simples vertiges, puis Natasha sentit la douleur poindre. Elle serra les dents. Si sa crise se faisait aussi violente qu'à son réveil, il ne lui serait plus possible de donner le change à Steve. Il allait poser des questions. Et ces questions mèneraient en terrain dangereux.

De nouveau, cette sensation de se consumer de l'intérieur, comme si une formidable énergie courrait dans ses veines, un poison bouillant, un feu acide. Et une telle puissance. La russe en était presque à se demander si elle n'allais pas être réduite en cendres.

Elle tituba, se raccrocha au dossier d'une chaise, laquelle se renversa elle ne sut pas exactement comment. La sueur trempa son front. Elle entendit indistinctement la voix de Steve, mais quelque-chose bourdonnait et sifflait furieusement à ses oreilles.

Natasha plaqua une paume sur son visage, luttant vaille que vaille contre la douleur. Ses jambes faiblissaient sous elle, elle n'allais pas tarder à s'effondrer sur le plancher.

Elle entrevit alors son ami se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Avant même qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, il ouvrit la porte.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte Loki ouvrit des yeux surpris. Puis son regard se pesa sur elle, presque réprobateur.

Natasha demeura pétrifiée. Steve tournait encore le dos au dieu, et par elle ne savait quel miracle, il ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence. Mais dès qu'il se retournerait...

Le soldat, s'avança vers elle, la prit par le bras, et se retourna.

Loki affichait une impassibilité déconcertante. Il les regarda venir vers lui, sans s'étonner de l'absence total de réaction du soldat, puis s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

En dépit de sa souffrance, la russe ne mit qu'un moment à comprendre : Steve ne voyait pas le dieu. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Elle ne put réfléchir d'avantage, car l'énergie en elle se mit soudain à pulser avec plus de force, foudroyant jusqu'à la moindre de ses fibres. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Le sol se précipita alors à sa rencontre, mais deux mains ferment la retinrent avant qu'elle ne le heurte.

Steve l'allongea sur le carrelage, prit son pou et sa température, appelant son nom, déconcerté. Au-dessus d'elle, Natasha vit Loki la considérer d'un air songeur. Puis il se pencha et approcha la main de son front. Elle voulut l'en empêcher, mais la douleur la paralysait, exactement comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la mâtiné.

Les doigts glaciales effleurèrent sa peau.

L'énergie s'apaisant brusquement, ainsi qu'un fauve sur un ordre de son dompteur. La douleur reflua en même temps qu'une curieuse fraîcheur se répandait dans tout son être.

La russe cligna des yeux, et il lui sembla un bref instant voir des prunelles écarlates à travers sa vision floue. Toute douleur finit par se dissiper. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa.

\- Natasha, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le soldat, qui la dévisageait sans comprendre.

\- Rien. Un malaise, répondit-elle évasivement en se relevant.

Une rapide inspection de ses signes vitaux lui indiquèrent que son état était revenu à la normal. La crise était passée. Natasha jeta un regard au dieu, qui s'était reculé vers la fenêtre, mais n'eut pas le loisir de déchiffrer son expression, car Steve reprenait :

\- Un _malaise_ ? Natasha...

\- Steve. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se faire du soucis. Honnêtement, de nous deux, tu es celui qui m'inquiète le plus.

C'était peut-être cruel de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais reporter la conversation sur lui était l'unique moyen d'esquiver les sujets épineux.

Le soldat sorti de la salle de bain et elle le suivit dans le salon. Il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds en marmonnant :

\- Je me remet. Bucky est toujours introuvable mais...

Il soupira, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Natasha posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et il baissa la tête pour plonger son regard clair dans le siens.

\- Je devrai y aller, déclara-t-il, Fury m'attend.

Elle acquiesça.

\- On se voit demain.

* * *

A peine Steve était-il partit que la russe se retournait déjà vers Loki.

\- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-elle d'un ton impératif.

Elle croisa les bras sans rien ajouter de plus. L'intéressé savait pertinemment ce qu'elle attendait. Celui-ci soupira d'un air faussement déçu.

\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile d'attendre des remerciements.

\- Des remerciements pour quoi ? Tu es le seul responsable de tout ça.

Le dieu écarta les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Non, je vous l'ai dis. Je ne suis pour rien dans ce qu'il vous arrive.

\- Mais tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

Il garda le silence un instant, juste assez pour l'exaspérer, puis se décida à parler :

\- Je n'étais pas la pour le voir, mais c'est vous qui avez fermé le portail, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça, tandis que les images chaotiques de New-York lui revenaient brièvement en mémoire. Loki reprit :

\- Le Tesseract ne peut pas être manipulé sans risque par des mortels. L'arrêter grâce au sceptre était bien pensé, cependant vous avez opposé deux puissantes reliques l'une à l'autre. L'interférence ainsi créé à bien enrayé le pouvoir du Tesseract, mais lors de l'implosion, vous avez été exposées à des résidus d'énergies. Résidus, qui, si je ne me trompe, se sont greffés à votre métabolisme.

\- Attend une seconde ! Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai absorbé l'énergie du Tesseract ?

\- Une infime partie seulement, mais c'est déjà trop pour un corps comme le votre. Les fluides sont en train de vous ronger de l'intérieur. Ce qui vous arrive en ce moment ? Ce ne sont que les syndromes précurseurs, la suite sera bien pire.

Natasha ne put contenir un frisson anxieux.

\- Dans ce cas, commença-t-elle alors qu'un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne se manifeste que maintenant ? Si tout ce temps l'énergie était en moi, pourquoi ne s'active-t-elle que depuis que _tu_ es là ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, ce ne sont que des résidus. Privés de leur matrice, ils se sont "endormis" dans votre corps. Mais je suis moi même _composé_ de magie, à mon contact, l'énergie à reconnu un pair, et s'est tout naturellement éveillée.

C'était donc ça. L'étrange réaction de Loki lorsqu'il s'était retourné contre elle à l'hôtel prenait soudain tout son sens. Elle sentit la colère la gagner en songeant qu'il détenait toutes ses informations depuis tant de temps. Le verre des cadres photos sur son étagères se fissura au son d'un claquement sec. Natasha serra les poings pour contenir son émotion tandis que le dieu lui décochait un regard amusé.

\- Il en faut donc si peu pour vous faire perdre votre sang-froid ?

La russe s'avança vers lui, menaçante.

\- En parlant de sang-froid, si tu m'expliquais un peu ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ?

Loki eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se figea. A quel point les résidus qui courraient dans ses veines étaient-ils dangereux pour que même lui les craignent ?

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, le dieu ne sembla pas embarrassé par la question. Son attitude indifférente masquait bien son réel état d'esprit, mais Natasha avait l'intuition qu'en son fort intérieur, Loki jubilait plus qu'il ne rageait. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, elle insista :

\- Tu mentais, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu disais n'avoir récupéré qu'une partie de tes pouvoirs.

Le dieu se détourna d'elle pour faire quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. S'il espérait la contrarier simplement en lui tournant le dos, il se fourvoyait gravement. Elle le regarda poser une main sur la vitre, et pendant un instant, elle oublia qui il était. Qui reconnaîtrait Loki Laufeyson, dans cet homme silencieux en chemise et jean noir, posté à la fenêtre comme un simple observateur ? La russe chassa cette pensée et reprit :

\- Dis-moi, Loki. Je veux la vérité. Quels pouvoirs as-tu réellement regagné ?

Soudain une fine pellicule cristallisée se mit à croître en arabesques élégantes sur la vitre. Natasha contint un hoquet de stupeur. Sous les doigts de Loki, la vitre givrait. Celui-ci se retourna finalement, dressé comme un fauve au moment de rugir. Ce fut d'une voix triomphante nuancée de menace qu'il répliqua :

\- Tous.


	6. 5 : On ne pactise pas avec un menteur

Merci pour vos reviews, passez de très bonnes fêtes !

* * *

Natasha était somptueuse. La robe bustier en tulle prune brodée de dentelle vert de chrome épousait ses courbes charnues, exposant sa peau satinée. Elle avait soigneusement coiffés ses cheveux, donc les boucles soyeuse effleuraient ses épaules, et un trait d'eye-liner intensifiait la profondeur de son regard.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense salle de réception, la russe constata sans surprise qu'elle faisait se tourner des têtes. Elle humecta ses lèvres pailletées d'une couche de gloss vermeil et fendit la foule de convives, ses escarpins vernis claquant gracieusement à chacune de ses foulées. Une femme sensuelle éclatante d'assurance et rayonnant de vitalité, voilà l'image d'elle que lui renvoyait les regards qu'elle croisait. C'était l'apparence qu'elle s'était composée, celle qui dissimulait la vérité aux yeux des autres.

La réalité était toute autre. Natasha était lasse. A cran. Au bord de la rupture nerveuse.

L'énergie du Tesseract n'en finissait pas d'absorber la sienne, lentement, mais inexorablement. Et plus ses forces déclinaient, plus elle peinait à maintenir le contrôle. Elle sentaient les résidus pulser dans ses veines, n'attendant qu'un moment de relâchement de sa part pour jaillir.

La proportion de force -tant physique que mental- que cela requérait pour se maîtriser rendait son masque d'autant plus précaire. Or il était vital qu'elle parvienne à garder cette personnalité de façade. Même si cela signifiait tromper tout son entourage, même si cela signifiait mentir au Avengers, même si le mensonge était tellement dangereux que sa découverte – par qui que ce soit – verserait le sang.

Ainsi, personne ne devait savoir, à aucune prix, qui se trouvait parmi eux ce soir.

Natasha jeta un coup d'œil à Loki, qui la suivait comme son ombre depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la tour Stark. L'obligation de n'être visible que d'elle faisait partit de leur accord.

* * *

 _\- Comment as-tu fait ?_

 _La colère de s'être laissée duper la faisait flamber intérieurement. Les ampoules à proximité n'y résistèrent pas. Loki lui adressa un petit sourire en coin._

 _\- Pauvre créature ignorante. Si vous possédiez ne serait-ce que le quart de nos connaissances, vous auriez comprit immédiatement._

 _\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être né dieu. Encore moins un dieu tel que toi._

 _Le sourire de Loki fut condescendant cette fois._

 _\- La flatterie ne vous servira à rien avec moi, agent Romanoff. D'autant plus que je suis prêt à tout vous expliquer._

 _Il marqua une pause pour évaluer sa réaction, mais elle se borna à afficher un masque d'impassibilité, aussi reprit-il :_

 _\- Pour bloquer mes pouvoirs, Frigga m'a apposé un sceau. Mais faible et sentimentale comme elle est, elle y a ajouté ce que vous appelleriez une « sécurité »._

 _\- Elle voulait être avertie s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, compléta Natasha._

 _Le dieu hocha la tête._

 _\- C'est pourquoi je vous ai poussé à me blesser. Je devais forcer Frigga à assouplir le seau pour me restituer mes capacités de guérisons. Lorsqu'elle l'a fait, je me suis retrouvé en mesure de le briser._

 _Natasha fronça les sourcils, incrédules._

 _\- Mais ce jour-là tu as dis..._

 _\- Que je ne resterai pas ici si j'avais regagné mes pouvoirs ? J'ai menti. Partiellement. En fait, c'est là que vous entrez en jeu, agent Romanoff._

* * *

\- Bonsoir, beauté fatale.

La russe se tourna vers Tony, qui venait de la débusquer alors qu'elle prenait place au bar. Le milliardaire claqua des doigts à l'intention du serveur et lui commanda un cocktail, puis il détailla la jeune femme de la tête au pied en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la robe que je t'avais choisi...

Natasha gloussa.

\- Cette _chose_? Oh non, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais mettre ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je la trouvais très bien.

\- Pas du tout mon style.

\- D'accord, c'était un choix de J.A.R.V.I.S.

\- C'est ça...

\- Je t'assure. Ce doit être une erreur de programmation, je vais revoir l'algorithme d'esthétisme et la prochaine fois...

\- Un algorithme d'esthétisme ? Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu en as intégré un à J.A.R.V.I.S ?

Tony écarta les mains.

\- Les miracles de la technologie.

\- Tu n'as aucun goûts vestimentaires. Point.

\- Depuis le temps que je lui dis, plaisanta Pepper en arrivant derrière le milliardaire pour lui prendre le bras.

Ce dernier roula des yeux en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Je croyais que tu _adorais_ mon style ?

\- _Ton_ style seulement. Je te rappelle que je vais toujours échanger ce que tu m'offres.

\- C'est faux.

Pepper haussa un sourcil, un sourire enjoliveur aux lèvres :

\- Tu veux qu'on parle du lapin ?

\- Non. Ne parlons pas du lapin. Tiens, allons plutôt saluer notre géant vert.

Le couple s'éloigna sans cesser de discutailler, sous les yeux rieurs de la russe. On posa devant elle une coupe coiffée d'une rondelle de citron dont la liqueur colorée dégageait une agréable fragrance sucrée.

\- Je ne vous le conseille pas, glissa Loki à côté d'elle.

Il avait suivit l'échange précédant sans prononcer un mot, plissant seulement les yeux de mépris... et de rancœur. Le dieu n'aimait pas Stark.

\- Je sais, souffla Natasha bien qu'elle fut tentée de vider son verre cul-sec rien que par esprit de contradiction.

Mais sur ce chapitre, il lui fallait suivre les instructions de Loki.

* * *

 _Natasha tiqua, sa colère augmentant en flèche, et tout le verre autour d'elle éclata, mais elle était trop focalisé sur le dieu pour y prêter attention._

 _\- Que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux pas être mêler à tes petits calculs._

 _\- J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard pour ça._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Loki._

 _\- Je veux dire que vous avez besoin de moi, agent Romanoff, autant que j'ai besoin de vous._

 _Elle allait protester mais il leva une main autoritaire et poursuivit :_

 _\- Vous devez vous en être aperçu, non ? Je peux calmer les emballements des fragments en vous. A vrai dire, je suis le seul à en être capable. Avec un peu de temps, je pourrai même les extraire._

 _Natasha se mordit la lèvre. Il disait vrai. Du moins sur le premier point. Il le lui avait prouvé un moment auparavant, en dissipant sa crise._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais en échange ?_

 _Un éclair triomphant passa dans les yeux du dieu._

 _\- Bien, sourit-il, j'aime mieux que nous ne perdions pas de temps._

* * *

La russe fit distraitement tourner la boisson dans son verre, tout en se gardant d'y toucher. Elle avait repensé mainte fois à leur conversation, ressassant chaque paroles dans les moindres détails. Leur « contrat » n'était pas fiable, et comportait plus de failles qu'elle ne pourrait en dénombrer, comme elle s'en était aperçu dès le départ. Mais elle avait fait au mieux.

Loki lui retirerait l'énergie du Tesseract dès qu'il serait en mesure de le faire, et veillerait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas consumée en attendant. En échange, elle continuait à le cacher des Avengers, sous réserve qu'il ne tente rien contre eux. Et le moment venu...

Elle contint un soupir. Tout ça sentait la manipulation à pleins nez. Elle ne doutait pas que Loki pouvait trahir leur accord à tout moment. Cependant elle pouvait en faire autant.

\- Bonsoir Clint, dit-elle alors que celui-ci arrivait soudain dans son dos.

Tandis que l'Archer s'installait à côté d'elle, Natasha fit de son mieux pour conserver son expression affable, tout en bridant son angoisse. Elle commençait à appréhender sérieusement les réactions de Loki, mit ainsi en vis-à-vis de ses pires ennemis.

\- Tu es venue...

\- Comme promis. Tout va bien ?

Il souffla bruyamment son irritation.

\- Si on me demande encore une fois si j'étais conscient de mes actes quand l'autre enfoiré me manipulait, je réveille Hulk.

Natasha se crispa. C'était exactement ce qu'elle craignait.

Semblant soudain très amusé, Loki se rapprocha de Clint. Ne sachant s'il plaisantait ou non, la russe exécuta la première parade qui lui traversa l'esprit : elle porta sa coupe à ses lèvres. Le dieu se pétrifia, puis agrippa sa main au dernier moment pour l'en empêcher. Un frisson la parcouru ; sa peau était glaciale.

Clint eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils en la voyant se figer ainsi, la coupe inclinée et le cerceau de verre posé sur la lèvre. Natasha jura intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait plus reposer sa boisson sans en boire une gorgée. Le breuvage coula comme des langues de flammes dans sa gorge. Merde, il était fort !

Les prunelles de Loki se chargèrent de toute sa désapprobation.

\- Après ça, vous espérez toujours que je vous vienne en aide ?

La russe ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui traversa l'esprit. Avec Clint près d'elle, elle n'avait même pas le loisir de le foudroyer du regard.

C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser place aux faisceaux colorés des projecteurs. Le volume de la musique fut amplifié jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant, et des exclamations de joie parfois à la limite de l'hystérie s'élevèrent parmi les invités. La foule se rassembla sur la piste de danse pour se déchaîner au rythme de la mesure.

* * *

Lorsque la musique lui déchira les tympans, vibrant jusqu'au cœur de ses os, et que les midgarien s'empressèrent de se rassembler pour se tortiller sauvagement, Loki grimaça. Devoir se promener, invisible, au milieux de cette équipe de vermines qui l'avait humilié était déjà suffisamment pénible, mais voilà que la situation devenait tout à fait insupportable. Les mortels étaient-ils donc sourds, pour ne pas souffrir d'une telle cacophonie portée à un si puissant volume ?

Les remugles de sueur et d'alcool, mêlé aux effluves de leur parfum outrageusement chargés, se firent plus fort encore, le faisant froncer le nez. Vraiment, il les balayerait bien sur le champ, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais il avait encore besoin de la midgarienne, et il était trop tôt pour que son anonymat prenne fin.

Cette dernière pensée le ramena à sa préoccupation essentielle. Dans de telles conditions, le faible corps de la mortelle ne pourrait pas contenir bien longtemps l'agitation des fragments du Tesseract. Il sentait déjà l'énergie crépiter, prête à jaillir.

Le dieu se tourna vers la midgarienne...

... Et se retrouva nez à nez avec une brune enrobée et sérieusement éméchée. Il jura. Elle choisissait bien son moment pour s'éloigner de lui. Où était-elle passée ?

Loki fouilla la masse grouillante du regard, mais la luminosité constamment changeante l'empêchait de retrouver la chevelure rousse qu'il cherchait. L'atmosphère se chargea d'avantage d'une tension qu'il était seul à percevoir. Les soubresauts de l'énergie bleue étaient plus fougueux que la dernière fois. Il devait retrouver rapidement la mortelle, ou cette fois le déchaînement des éclats du Tesseract ne se limiterait pas à faire exploser quelques verres. C'était bien au minimum l'étage de cette charmante tour qui risquait d'exploser. Stupide, stupide petite mortelle. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas toucher à cet alcool.

Malgré sa répulsion, le dieu s'immergea dans la foule de midgariens agités. Déjà, quelques projecteurs rendaient l'âme, tandis que des parasites s'immisçaient dans la musique. Il aurait adoré se contenter d'assister au spectacle, mais au vue des enjeux, ce serait trop puérile de sa part.

Des coudes, des hanches, des dos lui passaient au travers, sans que leur propriétaires ne remarquent rien, hormis peut-être le frisson qui leur courrait sur la peau à ce moment là. Loki tourna lentement sur lui-même, mais elle demeurait introuvable. L'énergie semblait presque grésiller à présent. Il soupira : il n'était plus temps de fignoler. Le dieu laissa son pouvoir affluer, et en l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, il devint Jotun.

Immédiatement sa vision se précisa, exécutant la mise au point avec plus d'acuité que des pupilles de rapaces. Il repéra le nœud d'énergie bleue, logé dans le cœur de la midgarienne. Laquelle, bien qu'elle l'ait laissé, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Sans doute, entraînée par son ami, était-elle allé se mêler à la masse agitée des mortels, mais les fragments l'avaient rapidement rappelés à l'ordre.

A présent, appuyée contre un pilier, elle surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de Loki, tout en luttant contre l'énergie qui la rongeait goulûment. Le dieu pouvait voir le soulèvement trop fort de sa poitrine dû à sa respiration haletante, les perles de sueurs son front, et les veines palpitant à ses tempes et à sa gorge. Rien de tout cela ne lui échappait, pas plus que la grande défiance qui hantait son regard. Ah, elle n'aimait pas qu'il prenne cette forme. Eh bien qu'elle s'inquiète, donc. Si elle avait peur de lui, cela ne le servirait que mieux, dans la mesure où il veillait à ne pas transformer cette peur en panique.

Il traversa calmement la grande salle obscure pour se diriger vers elle, étudiant ses réactions, mais la mortelle semblait à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Il pressa le pas.

Lorsque Loki parvint à sa hauteur, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Son pathétique instinct de survit la poussait à s'éloigner de lui. En un sens, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus raisonnable ; mais pas quand il était question d'énergie aussi puissante que celle du Tesseract.

Le dieu la saisit donc pas l'épaule et, bien qu'elle tressaillit, elle ne fit plus mine de s'écarter. Il abandonna son apparence de Jotun pour ne pas la geler, mais conserva ses iris rouges. Il en avait besoin pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Vous auriez dû m'écoutez, siffla-t-il.

* * *

Lentement, Natasha éloigna sa main de son arme, dissimulée sous le tissu de sa robe. Quand Loki s'était changé en Jotun, elle avait cru pendant une angoissante poignée de secondes qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à trahir leur pacte. Mais il ne cherchait vraisemblablement qu'à la retrouver. La russe nota mentalement cette information, ajoutée à celle, tout aussi importante sinon plus, que le dieu paraissait être en mesure de sentir les agitations des fragments.

Au contact de ce dernier, elle sentit la douleur refluer, et la houle énergétique s'apaiser pour n'être plus qu'un doux ressac. Elle tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Loki, mais ses yeux pourpres étaient plus hermétiques encore que ses habituelles prunelles vertes.

Le dieu finit par retirer sa main, la laissant exsangue. Éreintée, Natasha demeura adossé au fin pilier qui la supportait depuis un moment. L'agitation bruyante autour d'elle commençait à la suffoquer.

\- Vous souffrez d'un déficit de vitalité.

\- Vraiment ? Ironisa-t-elle, un verre arrangerait ça.

Les yeux de Loki, redevenus émeraudes, flamboyèrent d'irritation.

\- Quitter cette réception de barbares arrangerait ça, corrigea-t-il en élevant la voix par dessus le tumulte de la musique.

Elle le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil, le sourire aux lèvres. A la faveur du faisceaux bleu d'un projecteur balayant son visage, elle pu remarquer ses traits crispés et la lueur de contrariété profonde dont son regard était chargé.

\- Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Loki allait répliquer, quand Steve le traversa pour rejoindre la russe.

\- Natasha, on a un problème. Bruce est en train de devenir vert.

Elle s'étrangla.

\- Là ? Maintenant ?

Le soldat hocha la tête.

Tony était déjà auprès de leur ami quand ils le retrouvèrent. Pour l'instant, les lumières clignotantes et les hurlements des basses empêchaient quiconque de remarque l'anormal comportement de Banner, mais Natasha connaissait trop bien se rictus tendu pour s'y tromper. L'autre n'allait pas tarder à faire surface.

\- Doucement, doucement mon grand ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui frotter le dos.

Puis, avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle lui asséna une série de coups secs extrêmement ajustés. Aussitôt, tous les muscles de Bruce se relâchèrent, et il tituba jusqu'au premier fauteuil venu pour s'y laisser tomber lourdement.

\- Natasha... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Interrogea Steve sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Mh... Disons qu'il est légèrement sonné.

La tête brune du scientifique roula en arrière alors qu'il s'endormait comme une masse.

\- Efficace, commenta le soldat.

\- Un peu trop peu être, railla Tony.

Il regarda tour à tour ses trois coéquipiers.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas dans l'ambiance ? (et avant même d'obtenir une réponse, il leur fit servir une coupe de vin) Les gars, votre boulot d'agents secrets nébuleux vous fait perdre le sens de la fête.

\- Où est Clint ? Interrogea Steve en une pitoyable tentative d'esquiver le sujet.

Le milliardaire fit mine de réfléchir.

\- D'après J.A.R.V.I.S, il est parti il y a cinq minutes. Avec ta Harley.

\- Quoi ?!

Tony leva sa coupe.

\- Les amis, je sais qu'il y a un taré de néo-gothique dans la nature, que l'ami d'enfance de Steve est toujours introuvable et que notre chère veuve noire est toujours célibataire... ( il ignora les remarques exaspérées des deux agents pour poursuivre ) mais oublions tout ça cinq minutes pour porter un toast à cette soirée. Et ne me faites pas remarquer que c'est un fiasco, Pepper me l'a déjà reproché.

Natasha ne fit que tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage sombre. En revanche, Steve but une généreuse gorgée. Tony quand à lui, grimaça en abaissant sa coupe.

\- Qui est l'abruti qui a mit des glaçons dans mon verre ?

Il partit à la recherche du serveur ambulant, tandis que la russe se tournait vers Loki. Le fin sourire qu'il arborait lui indiqua clairement que le pauvre serveur n'y était pour rien. Le dieu profita que Steve était occupé à tenter de réveiller Bruce pour saisir la russe par le coude et l'entraîner à l'écart.

\- Il suffit, maintenant. Vous avez salué vos amis, partons.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non.

L'expression de Loki s'assombrit. Il gronda :

\- Ce qu'il vient de se passer ne vous a donc pas suffit ? Si vous restez plus longtemps, vous risquez de tous les tuer.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Comme si tu t'en souciais. Je ne vais pas organiser mon emploi du temps selon ton bon vouloir ; alors ferme-là maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me convaincre.

Le dieu la scruta, méditatif.

\- Si je ne peux pas vous convaincre, alors je vous persuaderai.

Et soudain la température chuta autour d'eux. Habillée comme elle était, Natasha ne tarda pas à avoir la chair de poule.

\- Arrête ça, ordonna-t-elle.

La lumière d'un projecteur colora de jaune la condensation qui s'éleva devant son visage à ses mots.

\- Arrête immédiatement, répéta-t-elle dans un nuage de vapeur rouge. Où je...

\- Que pourriez-vous faire ? Vous oubliez que vous avez besoin de moi.

La baie vitrée à côté de laquelle il se trouvait commença à givrer. Natasha suivit des yeux la croissance de la fine pellicule cristallisée, se sermonnant intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas plus envie que lui de s'attarder d'avantage ici, et devait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'opposait à Loki que part orgueil. Pire, il avait raison à propos du danger dans lequel elle mettait tous ces gens. L'énergie du Tesseract avait déjà fait des siennes ce soir, et la russe sentait qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle crise.

Elle fit brusquement volte-face dans une envolée de boucles rousses pour se diriger vers la sortie, sans même accorder un regard au dieu. Celui-ci lui emboîta le pas, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Si son arrivée avait été remarquée, personne ne vit l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D s'éclipser.


	7. 6: Un possible atout

**Notes :**

Merci à celles qui suivent et reviews cette fiction. :)

A partir d'ici, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, j'écrirai la suite ou modifierai ce qui est déjà fait en fonction de vos retours. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Loki aurait aimé rencontrer un peu plus de difficulté. Pas de quoi le mettre réellement en mauvaise posture, non. Juste de quoi lui faire éprouver un minimum de satisfaction personnelle. Pourtant il devrait bien se rendre à l'évidence : la pitoyable tentative de grandeur qu'incarnait l'édifice que les midgarien nommaient « musé », ne lui offrirait aucune résistance. Autant pour lui.

Faisant fi de la vitrine et du système d'alarme, il s'empara du disque de pierre usagé logé dans son coussin de velours, puis tourna les talons. Il prit son temps pour traverser les couloirs en sens inverse, appréciant le silence et les ténèbres du lieu. Seule la rumeur extérieur résonnait faiblement dans le bâtiment, et les lumières des bornes de sortie de secours faisait luire la laque du sol. des Un gardien de nuit équipé d'une lampe torche le croisa sans le voir – et quand bien même le dieu aurait été visible, il doutait que le mortel aurait été en mesure de le repérer, tant il paraissait peu éveillé. Un bref instant, il fut tenté de le faire courir à travers les salles, poursuivit par l'illusion que les squelettes s'animaient soudain, mais sa raison prit le dessus sur son envie de divertissement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se permettre de se faire remarquer.

Le dieu traversait le hall de marbre plongé dans la pénombre quand ses sens l'élancèrent tout à coup. Il redressa instinctivement la tête, concentré sur ses perceptions. Les radiations d'énergies qu'il percevait étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

La midgarienne rousse perdait encore le contrôle.

Et il était à l'autre bout du pays.

Contenant un profond soupir d'agacement, Loki se hâta au dehors, dans la nuit froide et venteuse de ce milieux d'automne. La ville se déroulait devant lui, artificiellement illuminée, bruyante, puante, infestée d'Êtres plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. Et au dessus s'étendaient les cieux, dégagés, d'un noir velouté, percés du scintillement de mille et mille étoiles parmi lesquels se cachait son monde. Durant une brève seconde, il ne fut rien de plus qu'un prisonnier regardant à la fenêtre de sa prison. Puis il redevint lui-même, et activa sa magie.

Il se connecta sans effort aux fragments qui bouillonnaient dans le corps de la mortelle. Sa peau se mit à le picoter tandis qu'il en drainait l'énergie pour la faire sienne. Son sang semblait crépiter sous la puissance qu'il concentrait. Le dieu ne put contenir un sourire. La Midgarienne était une véritable source de pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il disposait d'assez de puissance, il lança son sort. Le monde disparu dans un étourdissant éclair bleu. En l'espace d'un clignement de paupière, il se retrouva dans le salon de son « hôte ». Une bourrasque glaciale et un tourbillon de minuscules flocons accompagnèrent son arrivée. En baissant les yeux sur ses mains, il réalisa que celles-ci avaient prit une teinte givrée. Cela lui arracha un léger froncement de sourcils. Apparemment, il ne disposait pas encore d'une pleine maîtrise de l'énergie du Tesseract.

Les agitations nerveuses des fragments ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Il promena son regard dans le salon, hésitant à rire devant les ampoules éclatées qui plongeaient les lieux dans l'obscurité, puis repéra finalement la mortelle.

Elle gisait sur le carrelage de sa cuisine, haletante, les muscles tendus en un réflexe corporel de lutter contre l'énergie étrangère qui la rongeait. Des éclairs bleus crépitaient hors d'elle. Loki leva un sourcil. C'était la première fois que les résidus du tesseract en elle se manifestaient avec autant de force. Il n'avait pas menti à la midgarienne, les crises empireraient à chaque fois un peu plus.

Il traversa à grand pas le salon, des débris de verre brisé craquant sous ses bottes, pour rejoindre l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D et s'accroupir près d'elle, un genou au sol. Percevant sa présence, elle écarta son front du carrelage, y laissant une trace de buée, et tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient deux flaques de lumière bleue néon. Son visage moite de sueur auquel collaient de fines mèches auburn était crispé sous la douleur.

\- Agent Romanoff, qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda tranquillement le dieu, nuançant son ton de réprobation et de mépris.

Elle tenta apparemment de répondre, mais seul un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. Loki l'aurait volontiers regardé souffrir encore longtemps mais, une fois de plus, il se tempéra. Lorsqu'il passa un bras sous ses épaules pour la soulever, il sentit la chaleur qu'elle dégageait à travers sa manche. Cette chaleur sembla s'accroître quand il se glissa dans sa peau de Jotun, brûlant presque contre sa peau glacée. Toutes ses perceptions s'accrurent d'un seul coup. Les ombres du séjour accueillaient ses yeux sans rien lui cacher, les sons, les bruits, se clarifiaient et s'amplifiaient. Il entendait son pou, lent mais vigoureux, celui de la mortelle, faible et affolé. Et dans ses bras, le corps vibrait de puissance contenue, gorgé à s'en consumer. Ce qu'il faisait.

Le dieu ne le réalisait que maintenant. Le tesseract embrasait le sang de la midgarienne dans ses veines, détruisant un à un ses globules avant de les réparer en une fraction de seconde. Cela devait lui infliger une sensation à peu près égale à un torrent de lave pulsant des ses artères et ses vaisseaux. Par tous les enfers, comment pouvait-elle résister à une torture pareille ?

Il se connecta une nouvelle fois à l'effervescence d'énergie, et ses propres veines s'enflammèrent à son tour. Seulement il était un Jotun. La glace dont il né se dressa immédiatement contre ce flot de puissance pour en prendre le contrôle et s'y alimenter. Il puisa autant de pouvoir qu'il était capable de supporter, puis se focalisa sur les nœuds des résidus nichés dans le corps de la mortelle. Les renvoyer à un état latent ne lui demanda presque aucun effort.  
Loki abandonna son apparence de Jotun, appréciant de sentir la puissance drainée se faire assimiler par son organisme. Chose que l'agent Romanoff était incapable d'accomplir. Il baissa les yeux vers cette dernière. Ses muscles s'étaient détendus sitôt qu'elle avait relâchée la pression due à la douleur. Rompue de fatigue, elle s'était laissé aller contre lui, la tête contre son torse, pesant contre le bras qui la soutenait.

Un court – _très_ court – instant, le dieu en fut décontenancé. D'ordinaire, la midgarienne se ressaisissait sitôt la crise passée, et faisait de son mieux pour lui dissimuler sa faiblesse. Jamais il ne l'avait vu exposer ainsi sa fragilité. Puis un certain dégoût s'empara de lui. Dégoût contre cette mortelle si insignifiante, si éphémère. Dégoût contre lui même, pour se tenir ainsi à ses côtés. Car même s'il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans tout cela, il s'écœurait lui-même, à veiller comme il le faisait sur elle, à prendre soin d'elle. Il en arrivait presque à se dire que les enjeux ne justifiaient en rien cette prévenance. _Si_ , se morigéna-t-il. _J'ai besoin d'elle en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte. Il ne faut rien y voir de plus._

Il avait du baisser sa garde, et laisser ses réflexions transparaître sur son visage, car la midgarienne eu un sourire qui tenait du rictus exténué, et marmonna :

\- Gnnh... C'est si pénible d'accorder ton aide à quelqu'un ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, répliqua-t-il, caustique. Pouvez-vous vous levez, maintenant ?

Elle le dévisagea quelques seconde, puis se redressa sans répondre.

Il n'aurait même pas du y accorder la moindre attention, si ce n'est pour en éprouvez un vague agacement, pourtant il le remarqua immédiatement, et cela le troubla inexplicablement : Alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement, la mortelle prit appui sur lui. Plus exactement, elle posa une main sur son bras sur son biceps, pour se soutenir.

Ce n'était pas un contact un anodin. Il ne pouvais pas le mettre sur le compte d'un trouble de l'épuisement. Pas quand il s'agissait de l'agent russe. Le geste avait été volontaire.

Et il ignorait complètement ce qu'il fallait en déduire.

* * *

Le test avait été concluant. Le dieu avait réagit. Paradoxalement, c'était précisément parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction que Natasha le savait. Si son acte, aussi subtile soit-il, n'avait pas troublé Loki, il aurait du lui adresser l'une de ses remarques désobligeantes. Mais il n'avait rien dis. Son visage était resté de marbre. Depuis le temps, elle avait comprit qu'une absence totale et ostensible d'émotions signifiait justement qu'il était atteint par ce qu'il ressentait. La conclusion s'imposait : Loki réagissait aux stimulus.

Le premier indice était apparu une semaine plus tôt, le jour de la fête organisée par Stark. Natasha sortait de la salle de bain, habillée, maquillée, son air détaché et sophistiqué, un brin langoureux, déjà plaqué sur son visage, au moment où cela se produisit. Le dieu était campé face à la baie vitrée, et s'était retourné en l'entendant. La remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à lui décocher était morte sur ses lèvres, un éclair était passé dans ses yeux et ceux-ci avaient imperceptiblement glissés sur les courbes généreuses dévoilées par sa robe bustier. Il ne s'était oublié qu'un très bref instant, si bref qu'une personne lambda n'aurait rien remarqué, mais l'infime changement dans l'expression de Loki n'avait pas échappé aux yeux entraînés de l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Interpellée, elle l'avait surveillé toute la soirée, persuadée qu'elle s'était mépris sur son regard, mais ses doutes s'étaient dissipés petit à petit alors que s'imposait la vérité. Tout Asgardien ou Jotun soit-il, Loki n'en demeurait pas moins un mâle. Et ce mâle s'était laissé déstabiliser par l'apparence qu'elle avait revêtu cette nuit là.

Il n'était pas non plus question de désir, ni même d'une quelconque attirance, avait-elle comprit, plutôt d'une _sensibilité_ à l'égard de la féminité. Qui disait sensibilité disait faille. Qui disait faille disait faiblesse. Qui disait faiblesse...

A présent qu'elle avait trouvé une corde sensible chez le dieu (et elle peinait encore à le croire), la jeune femme était déterminée à en jouer. Plus elle pourrait percer l'armure de glace érigée autour de lui, plus elle aurait d'avantage lorsque arrivera le dénouement. Cependant, il lui fallait s'assurer que cette corde réagisse bel et bien à ses pressions. D'où son geste, après sa crise.

Une fois son raisonnement certifié, Natasha en avait éprouvé un triomphe proche de l'euphorie. Elle disposait finalement d'une avance sur le dieu. A elle de l'utiliser avec précaution...

Pour l'heure, le dieu déchu lisait un livre dans son canapé, tandis qu'elle révisait son arsenal. Le cliquetis des armes qui semblaient se démonter d'elles-même entre ses doigts lui procurait un curieux réconfort. Cela, ajouté à la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle remettait un chargeur en place après avoir récuré et lubrifié les canons, lui faisait plus de bien que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé.

Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes afin de ne pas empuantir l'atmosphère avec les produits chimique, et des courants d'air froids balayaient le séjour. Avec l'avancée de l'automne, la température chutait chaque jour un peu plus. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ne devait pas excéder dix degrés dans l'appartement, aucun des deux occupants n'en était incommodé. L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D parce qu'elle avait été formée en Russie, et qu'elle était ainsi accoutumée aux basses température ; le dieu parce que c'était tout bonnement dans sa nature.

Le calme, la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère et la vue panoramique sur un New York étincelant dans l'aube, parvenaient presque à la détendre. Si elle n'avait pas été infestée par un artefact extraterrestre et qu'un dieu machiavélique ne se prélassait pas dans son canapé, elle aurait pu parler de beauté de l'instant ou autre terme lyrique pour désigner cette sérénité qui l'enveloppait.

Il allait pourtant falloir qu'elle la gâche.

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu étais cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement nonchalant en ouvrant la chambre d'un énième pistolet.

Loki leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur elle.

\- Agent Romanoff, en considération de mon aide, pourriez-vous envisager d'oublier cette question ?

Tant de sarcasme et de mépris en une seule phrase, cela tenait du record.

\- Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-elle.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du dieu.

\- Et je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de quémander des réponses.

Elle s'immobilisa un bref instant pour riposter :

\- Je ne quémande pas. Ça fait partie du deal, Loki. Pas de mensonges. Pas de cachotteries. Pas de plan tordu. Et quelque-chose me dit que tu es en train d'enfreindre ces trois conditions en même temps.

\- Sachant que l'un implique l'autre..., souleva-t-il avec un mouvement de tête désinvolte.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Puisqu'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, elle allait s'y prêter avec joie. Allant à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait appris à propos du sang-froid et de la maîtrise de soi, Natasha laissa libre cours à toute l'animosité qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Tu as le choix, dit-elle sans rien laisser paraître. Soi tu parles, soi Fury et les Avengers seront mis au courant de ta présence ici dans les deux minutes qui suivent.

Il ne lui opposa qu'une caustique assurance, comme si la situation ne faisait que lui offrir un divertissement amusement au milieu de l'ennui qu'était ses journée. Ce qui devait-être le cas...

\- Je vous en prie, railla-t-il. Faites. Sans moi vous mourrez à votre prochaine rechute.

La colère de la rousse jaillit, désentravée. En réaction au bouleversement dans son système, les fragments s'éveillèrent d'un seul coup, minuscules étoiles explosant dans son corps, leurs éclats déchirant tout sur leur passage. Cette fois cependant, elle ne se contenta pas de subir, mais tenta de canaliser la déferlante d'énergie qui incendiait ses veines. Les ampoules déjà éclatées se mirent à crépiter, crachant des décharges d'électricité.

Loki comprit immédiatement de ce qu'il se passait. Son arrogance s'évapora de son visage et il s'arracha au canapé. Elle se leva aussi, aussi vivement qu'elle le put, pour lever une main vers lui alors qu'il s'avançait. Un éclair bleu en fusa et frappa le sol à ses pieds en projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Obligé de se tenir à distance, il lui adressa un regard noir.

Natasha regrettait déjà son geste. Sa paume la brûlait comme si elle l'avait exposée aux flammes. Néanmoins elle se dressa vaille que vaille, les dents et les poings serrée, la sueur perlant déjà à son front et coulant dans son dos. C'était de la folie, son corps n'était pas capable d'encaisser deux crises dans la même journée, mais c'était pour l'instant l'unique moyen qu'elle avait de faire jeu égale avec le dieu.

\- Je répète, articula-t-elle le plus fermement possible, où est-ce que tu étais cette nuit ?

Loki la dévisagea, impassible, pendant une poignée de secondes, avant de faire quelque pas en arrière, l'air de nouveau détaché. Il écarta les mains, provocateur.

\- Je vous croyais plus raisonnable, agent Romanoff. Vous allez vous tuer avant d'obtenir votre réponse.

Elle inclina la tête, trouvant le moyen d'afficher un infime sourire félin.

\- Tu crois ça ?

Et malgré l'atroce sensation d'être foudroyée de l'intérieur, malgré ce poison incendiaire dans ses veines, elle marcha vers lui, les veines à ses tempes gonflées sous l'effort et la concentration. Sa main se leva de nouveau vers le dieu.

Alors, Loki laissa tomber le masque de l'indifférence. Son visage s'assombrit tandis que sa peau tournait au bleu, des éclats de glace scintillèrent froidement dans ses yeux alors que ceux-ci s'empourpraient. Le Jotun lui fit face, sévère et impitoyable.

Avant que Natasha ne puisse réagir, des tourbillons de neiges la cinglèrent, et soudain il fut face à elle. Son instinct lui fit oublier qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le repousser. Elle esquissa un geste pour lancer une attaque à mains nues, mais déjà le dieu l'avait empoigné, la forçait à pivoter sur elle-même, et lui tordait un bras dans le dos. La force qu'il déployait sous cette forme était surhumaine. L'esprit enfiévré par la souffrance qui crépitait dans son corps, elle ne parvint pas à réagir comme elle aurait du. C'était tout juste si elle se souvenait encore comment tenir sur ses jambes. La conscience de sa vulnérabilité la prit à la gorge, son pou s'emballa et elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même. Il n'y avait plus que cette douleur, cette putain de douleur, qui allait la rendre folle, qui allait la tuer, cette douleur incomparable dont elle était en train de crever et merde-mais-elle-était-à-la-merci-d'un-dieu !

Au moment où un hurlement involontaire allait lui échapper, une main se posa sur son front. Un contact de glace et de soie. Toujours immobilisée, elle sentit la douleur disparaître comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, la laissant tremblante, épuisée. Elle oscilla, les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses mollets liquéfiés, et bascula finalement en arrière à cause de la traction qui s'exerçait toujours sur son bras. Son dos rencontra un torse ferme, mais glacial. Elle ne broncha pas. Des frissons coururent le long de sa colonne alors que le froid et la sueur lui gelaient la peau, mais la force contre laquelle elle prenait appuie lui permettait de délester ses jambes de son propre poids, aussi demeura-t-elle ainsi. Son champ de vision s'étrécissait, s'ourlait de noir, des tâches colorées explosaient devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle clignait des paupières.

\- Je voudrai bien comprendre à quoi vous jouez, agent Romanoff, siffla une voix veloutée et tranchante à la fois.

Son auteur avait parlé si près de son oreille que son souffle givré l'avait fait frémir. Un odeur de neige et d'acier l'enveloppait. Natasha eu un bref éclair de lucidité avant que son vertige ne s'amplifie :

\- C'est moi... qui devrait... te demander ça... Loki, marmonna-t-elle avant d'être happée par les ténèbres.

* * *

Il lui semblait qu'un tank lui était passé dessus, la broyant lentement sous ses monstrueuses chenille et qu'elle avait préalablement essuyé quelques tirs crachés par le canon dudit tank.

Percluse de douleur, Natasha contrôla sa respiration, puis son pou. Les deux étaient réguliers. Elle essaya alors de remuer le bout des doigts et les orteils. Ceux-ci répondirent correctement à l'impulsion électrique envoyée par son cerveau, et aucun onde de douleur ne fut envoyée en retour. Elle ne souffrait donc d'aucune blessure.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir sur le familier plafond de sa chambre.

Sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Elle était couché _sur_ son lit et non pas _dans_ son lit. Elle portait ses vêtements, et pas l'une de ses nuisettes. Le soleil entrait à flot par la fenêtre.

Ce n'était pas normal.

La jeune femme étendit ses sens, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. C'est alors que des voix lui parvinrent. Elle les connaissait toutes les deux. La première, arrogante, intelligente, appartenait à Tony Stark. La seconde...

La mémoire lui revint brusquement, la submergeant d'une vague de panique. Elle bondit hors de son lit et se rua sur sa porte de chambre, avant de se figer net, la main sur la poignée. _Une seconde._

La seconde voix n'était pas celle de Loki. C'était la sienne.

Son esprit mit quelques secondes de plus qu'il ne lui en fallait d'ordinaire pour décrypter la situation, mais un schéma mental se déroula finalement dans sa tête :

Stark était venu lui rendre visite alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, Loki l'avait reçu en prenant son apparence.

Ils étaient à présent en train de discuter.

Bordel-c'était-très-mauvais-signe.

Natasha fit appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour refouler la panique qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle écouta, mais l'isolation des murs avait été faite correctement, elle ne pouvait que saisir le ton de la conversation. Et pour autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une _conversation._ Pas d'éclats de voix, pas de cris. Juste des rires occasionnels. Celui de Tony, et le sien, imité à la perfection. Bon sang, mais le dieu ne l'avait probablement jamais entendu rire, comment pouvait-il... ?

L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D arpenta sa chambre d'une démarche de fauve en cage. Réduite à attendre et à ses ronger les sangs -car elle en pouvait décemment pas faire irruption dans le salon. Lorsque son angoisse était trop stimulée par le flot de questions et d'appréhensions qui lui traversait l'esprit, les lumières de la pièce se mettaient à clignoter, l'obligeant immédiatement à se reprendre.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que Tony ne se décide à partir.

A peine la porte d'entrée avait-elle claquée derrière lui que Natasha se saisissait de l'un de ses pistolets et descendait en trombe dans son salon. Son sosie lui fit face une seconde, avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière dorée pour laisser apparaître Loki. La jeune femme pointa le canon de son arme droit sur sa tête et tira.

Son mouvement fut si vif qu'elle fut incapable de le voir. Le dieu leva la main à temps pour intercepter la balle, qu'il coinça entre son indexe et son majeur. Son regard émeraude se posa laconiquement sur elle.

\- Vous êtes trop impulsive, agent Romanoff, se contenta-t-il de déclarer d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Explique-toi. Immédiatement.

\- Eh bien pour commencer vous avez la détente trop facile. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il est difficile d'extorquer des informations à un mort ? Par ailleurs...

 _Pan !_

Une deuxième balle vint se caler entre les doigts du renégat. Cette fois, elle décela un éclair d'agacement dans ses yeux.

\- Arrête ton petit jeu, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, gronda l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.

D'un geste léger de la main, Loki leva l'illusion qu'il avait placé sur le salon. Les brisures de verre jonchant le sol scintillèrent à nouveau sous les rayons du soleil.

\- Votre ami est arrivé peu après que vous ayez perdu connaissance. Il n'a pas attendu votre permission pour entrer, aussi ai-je du m'en occuper.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? S'enquit-elle sèchement.

\- Vous et le reste de votre groupe hétéroclite êtes invités à une cession d'entraînement dans une salle de sa conception.

La rousse se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, parfaitement consciente qu'il n'allait pas l'ignorer. Il cilla imperceptiblement. Malgré sa jubilation, elle ne poussa pas plus loin son petit jeu. Le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisit.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, déclara-t-elle.

Loki soupira.

\- Vous êtes consciente qu'il en est hors de question ?

\- Il va pourtant bien falloir trouver une solution.

Le regard du dieu s'anima, et elle sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.


End file.
